Ausome
by nerdychick316
Summary: What happens when Austin Moon-A regular teen- transfers to a preforming arts school? Based off of Victorious(I do not own) and A&A(I do not own) version. Please give me a chance. A little OOC and a lot of OCs! Please give me a chance and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the Victorious... A&A version!**

**Lily: Nerdy is keeping all of her OC's!**

**Pure: The OC'S she owns right now! If you want one, please just leave one in your review!**

**Colleen: I am an OC by a guest named hiya!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I was playing my video games with Dez when the door bell rang.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" My cousin-Lily; blueish eyes, glasses, dark blonde hair. "I have to do an assignment with two girls named Kira and Ally. Pure is coming and so is your sister Dez."

"What? I wasn't here!" Dez exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, my sister does everything with me. I need some guy time!" He tells me.

"Dez, Colleen knows you're here! Remember, Pure and her are your partners for the big showcase!" Lily explained as she opened the door to a fiery red haired turquoise eyed freckled girl and next to her a dark haired girl with her head down. All I could make out was her glasses.

"Lily, how many times have I told you that I will not have nerds in my house?" I asked her.

"No, these two are with Dez! They go to Miami Preforming Arts Academy! You know, the school I go to?" Lily told me.

"I go to Marino high," I told her.

"You were right when you said whatever you tell him goes in one ear and out the other," I heard Pure mumble.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Pure picked up her head and gave me a smile. "No offence."

"Don't apologize Pure," Lily told her.

"Dez! Come on, we have to practice for the big showcase!" Colleen exclaimed as she pulled her older brother.

"No! Colleen, just because you are my sister doesn't mean you can push me around!" Dez told her.

"Dez, Colleen wants to rehearse the song and you are the music producer!" Pure complained. "Please!"

"Fine! But not because you told me to!" Dez exclaimed as two other girls came in.

"Hey Ally, Greetings Kira!" Lily mocked admiration to Kira.

Kira is stunning, but Ally is cute.

"Hi Lily! Who's this hunk of muscle?" Kira asked as she practically jumped on me.

"Not yours!" I exclaimed as I push her off of me.

"Austin, I guess you know who's Kira and who's Ally now! Ally writes the songs, I play the music and Kira preforms it. We each can only do one part of it and Kira called dibs on a position I think that Ally should take," Lily said to me.

"Hey! I'm in the room! Let's get rehearsing! Austin, you can watch me," Kira winked at me. Her wink is worse than Lily's blush face.

"Okay, let's just get to the piano. If that's okay with you, Austin," Ally shyly smiled at me.

"No problem!" I exclaim.

"Hey, as long as you have fun!" I laughed nervously and Ally just went to the piano.

"I don't know if you would want to-" Ally cut me off by playing a great melody.

"Wow, that was great, what's it called?" I asked sitting next to her.

"It's the song that we are going to preform at the big showcase! It's called Double Take," Ally smiled.

"Wow, can I hear it?" I asked.

"Of course Adam!" Kira exclaimed.

"Austin," I corrected her.

"Whatever!" Kira shrugged her shoulders as Ally started to play it up beat.

"Ally, I thought I told you, I want it as a slow song," Kira stopped her.

"I just thought that the song would sound better if-"

"Ah, I'm the singer. I decide it," Kira smiled.

"Okay," Ally started playing the melody slower.

"Make him do a doublllllllllllllllle taaaaaaaaaaaaaaake(*)!" Kira sang before we stopped.

"Wasn't that perfect?" She asked.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Ally asked Lily, who was recording the whole thing.

"Down the left, the third door," Lily told her.

* * *

**The Day of the Big Showcase Backstage**

**POV: Austin**

"Ally, you should've been the one preforming!" Lily complained.

"No, Kira called it first!" Ally said.

"Well her daddy is the principal of the school! That is the only reason she's in!" Lily exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, now we are waiting to see Kira's condition," Lily said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she drank some drink that she's allergic to and we don't have anyone to fill her place," Ally explained.

"Really?" I asked. Someone came and told us that Kira can't sing.

"Does anyone know her part?" The guy asked.

"Austin Moon does!" Ally exclaimed.

"Okay," The guy said.

"What? No! I'm not a student!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you need a better outfit," The guy told me. "Get him to wardrobe! Pronto!"

Colleen just finished her song and I was up now. Ally did the upbeat tempo before I could even talk to her.

**Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done**

Freak it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got a number one

Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound

Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah

This could be  
An overnight sensation  
You and me  
Tearin' up the floor

Let it go  
This party's up to you right now

They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take, uh.

Come on

They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

They wanna, know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the, girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they, look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take(*)

I finished and the whole crowd applauded me.

"That was awesome Austin!" Ally exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Nivce job, cousin! I guess you finally showed how average you are!" Lily joked.

"Austin that was awesome! Why don't you go to this school?" Pure, Colleen, and Dez asked me.

"Who are you?" The guy from backstage asked.

"I'm Austin Moon!"

"Do you go to this school?" He asked.

"No, who are you?"

"I'm the principal, Jimmy Star. Do you want to?"

"Yes! Wait, aren't the kids here talented?" I asked. Everyone yelled yes at me.

"You are too!" Ally exclaimed.

"Okay, but what if I don't fit in?" I asked.

"You will! We are a little different, but isn't everyone?" Colleen stated.

"Okay, but-"

"Dude, I'm dragging you here on Monday," Dez exclaimed.

"So am I!" Lily exclaimed.

"Count us in!" Ally, Pure, Colleen, and Jimmy exclaimed.

"Okay! I guess I'm going to go!" I exclaimed.

I can't wait for Monday!

* * *

**BAM end of chapter one!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**I won't make this exactly like the show!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect that many people to like my story. Usually I get like 3 or 4 reviews...**

**I GOT 7 REVIEWS! Counting the guests... **

**Bubbles: THAT ISN'T THAT MUCH!**

**Me: It's more than my other stories so far!**

**Lily: You are really unpopular at school, aren't you?**

**Me: YES*CRIES***

**Lily: It's okay *Pats head***

**Pure: *Hugs me* I understand your pain.**

**Me: Of course you do, you are me!**

**Pure: That explains so much!**

**Colleen: How did I get here?**

**Me: I need you to do the disclaimer!**

**Colleen: Oh, so much fun! Nerdy doesn't own me! Hiya does!**

**Bubbles: Nerdy doesn't own A&A...**

**Lily: Nerdy doesn't own Victorious...**

**Pure: Nerdy is broke so she doesn't really own that much...**

**Me: I'M ONLY BROKE BECAUSE MY FRIEND DEPRIVED ME OF MY MONEY WHILE SHOPPING!**

**Pure: You are arguing with yourself?**

**Lily: Sad...**

**Bubbles: Very very sad...(*)**

**Colleen: My brother owned a kangaroo one time!**

**Me: Your brother is Dez...**

**Colleen: I know, he's really crazy!**

**Talia: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

"See this is Miami Preforming Arts Academy! We call it MPAA(*I have no idea if this is real!) for short," Lily explained as we walked into this huge school with people dancing, playing instruments, and other things. Way better than my old school!

"Austin, we are a normal school," Lily assured me.

Someone bumped into me. "Sorry! I'm being chased by someone!" It was Pure. "Oh, s-sorry Austin! I got to go!" Pure picked up all of her papers and ran off.

"That's not normal," I tell her.

"Bullies aren't normal?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yeah, they are," I sheepishly said.

"Hey Austin! How are you liking the school so far?" Ally asked me.

"It's nice, but I have this teacher named," I looked at my schedule again. "Mr. Seth?"

"Follow me, I have him next," Ally smiled. I followed her.

"Hey! Forgetting two people?" Lily and Pure asked.

"Come on you two!" Ally and I exclaimed.

"Your cousin is _so _crushing on Ally!" Pure whispered to Lily.

"I know right?" Lily asked.

"Hey buddy!" Dez greeted me as I walked into the classroom.

"Hey Dez! What, your sister isn't in this class?" I asked.

"No, I am!" Colleen exclaimed from behind me.

I screamed and jumped on Ally. Sadly, we fell thanks to Ally's petite form.

"What did I miss?" Colleen asked.

Lily and Pure were laughing. "Nothing! Thank you for that though!" They said at the same time.

"Clones!" I called out to them.

"And proud of it too," Pure answered me.

A magician bumped into me.

"Hey Bill," The girls greeted.

"Hey girls, where's Piper?" He asked. His golden hair was hidden underneath a top hat and a black cloak.

"I think she's in Mr. Seth's class," Pure guessed.

"Okay, can I hang with you guys?"

"Sure, we are going to Mr. Seth's anyway," I told him.

"Thanks..."

"Austin Moon," I greeted.

"Bill Chipper(*YES, I am using him!), I remember you from the big showcase!"

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome!" Ally smiled at me.

"Awww," Everyone cooed.

"Let's get to class," Ally told me.

We walked into class and I sat next to Ally.

"Dude, why are you sitting next to my girlfriend?" A handsome guy asked.

"Timmy, it's okay. Ally's showing him around," A little Asian girl next to me told the handsome Asian.

"Ally, can you move over one, please?" The girl asked.

Ally moved and I moved next to her.

"I'm sorry man, I just get really jealous of guys trying to take my girl," Timmy told me.

"No problem, I'm Austin by the way," I put my hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Timmy," He shook my hand.

"Hey I'm not invisible here!" The girl yelled.

"Sorry, baby," Timmy cuddled the girl.

"I'm Bubbles by the way," I swallowed a laugh.

"You think my name is funny?" Bubbles asked.

"No, it's just a little-" Ally saved me.

"Bubbles, is that a new shirt? Super cute!"

"Sorry Austin, you are really good though!" Bubbles calmed down as the bell rang.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Seth-a bald guy dressed as a business man- walked in. "Introduce yourself Austin."

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon!" I introduced myself, then sat back down after.

"Okay, Austin do you know what improv is?"

"Not a clue," I shook my head.

"Very well, improv is acting without a script," Mr. Seth announced.

"Why is he dressed as a business man?" I asked Ally.

"He wears different costumes everyday," Ally explained.

"Okay," I paid attention to Mr. Seth again.

"Who wants to lead today's act? We are going to do alphabet improv! The first word you all say shall go in alphabet order to the last person. For example, one person says A ladybug flew in my soup! Someone else says Butterflies fell on my toast! Something like that, so who wants to lead?" He asked.

"Kira Star, please come up and pick your actors!" Kira? Oh no!

"Let's see, Ally, Colleen, Pure, Timmy, Bill, and Austin," Kira called.

Everyone called went up to the little platform.

"Okay, give us a letter, Dez!"

"Umm... 7!" Dez called.

"A letter," Mr. Seth told him.

"And I said 7," Dez "clarified".

"Okay, give us a number!"

"Elephant!"

"Give us an animal!"

"Food!"

"Q it is! Begin!" Mr. Seth instructed us.

"Quit stealing the spotlight, Ally," Kira told Ally.

"Really? That's how you are going to start?" Ally asked.

"Stop fighting, please," Pure asked as a little kid.

"Totally!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Uranus is a planet, right?" Timmy asked.

"Very true!" I answered.

"Wish you were as talented as me, Ally? Because everyone knows that I'm out of this world," Kira exaggerated. In my opinion, A LOT!

"Xylophones are really fun to play!" Pure exclaimed.

"Yes, let's go find some to play!" I added on.

"Answer me, Ally Dorkson," Kira insulted.

"Because your daddy runs this school, doesn't mean you can push her around," Pure slowly told her.

"'Cause you are a troll doesn't mean you can't cover up your face," Kira told Pure. I saw Pure's attitude go from worry to anger in a second.

"Don't cross that line with me Kira, you know I can take you on," Pure challenged.

"Except not here!" Kira smiled.

"Fight! Fight!" Colleen chanted. We all looked at her with a questioning look.

"What?" She asked.

The whole class made a buzzer sound and she sat down in shame.

"Go on, Puke! Fight me and see what happens! You know this is the only school that can take you in without taking you to the mental hospital," Kira told Pure.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I told Kira.

"I can do whatever I want, cutie!" Kira told me.

"Just calm down, I just want to get this over with!" Timmy complained.

"Kira, you can't control everyone! The only reason why you are here is because your daddy runs this school," I told her.

She did the most vile thing I could think of! She kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles: Nerdy doesn't own A&A or Victorious or Bill Chipper**

**Colleen: Or me! THANK YOU hiya!**

**Dani Smith: OR ME! ausllylover2345!**

**Piper: Not really me...**

**Georgia: OR ME! Thank you Georie'xxx!**

**Pure: Nerdy understands that you guys didn't really like how she ended that chapter... so this should make up for that terrible terrible thing! *Shivers in disgust* EVIL KIRA!**

**Bill: Let me transfer you all to a special world! Story appearus!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I pushed her off in the first five seconds.

"Lay off my man, Kira!" Ally yelled. That took me by surprise!

"Man, that is such a lie!" Kira scoffed.

"Now, I shall make Timmy disappear! Bam!" Bill threw smoke and Timmy was still there.

"That didn't work!" Timmy exclaimed. The whole class made a buzzer sound and Timmy sat down next to Bubbles in shame.

"Oh, really Kira? Ally can kiss Austin longer and better!" Pure exclaimed as she winked at me and Ally(pardon my grammar... need to be in Austin's mind right now! "Pancakes" is all I see!)

"Please, don't make me laugh!" Kira scowled.

"Quit quitting, quitter!" Pure teased.

"I am not! Wait!" The whole class made the buzzer noises and Kira sat down glaring at Pure. Pure blew her a kiss and a wink then laughed.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Bill asked.

"Seriously? Not really," Pure put her head down in shame.

"That was pretty slick to be honest," I told her.

"Ultimate plan was not executed yet, must power down," Pure fell on the ground. She kinda reminded me of the Terminator(*) when she said this.

"Very weird!" Bill exclaimed.

"Weird indeed!" I agree.

"X marks the spot where we can bury her!" Ally added.

"You, Bill, must do it alone!" I told him.

"Why?" Bill asked. The class made the buzzer noise and Bill sat down next to a red haired girl with glasses and blue eyes and freckles! She's not related to Dez and Colleen. I guess she's Piper!

"And then there were two," I said.

"But there is the dead robot!" Ally exclaimed. She's a great actress, I forgot about Pure!

"Come with me and flee, while she is still down," I take Ally's hand.

"Doubt she is going to let us go," Ally says.

"Exit with me so we can be together, like the lovers we are."

"Fine."

"Gosh, you're beautiful."

"Hush, you will ruin the moment."

"I wish to do one thing with you."

"Just with me?" This is your chance Austin.

"Kiss me, Ally. Seal our love with one last kiss, in case we don't make it," I tell her.

"Let's seal it," We both leaned in and then the bell rang.

"Good job you two!" Mr. Seth praised.

Pure cleared her throat. "Three!"

"Yeah, I like you Austin, please enjoy your education at MPAA!" Mr. Seth left the class room by the window and his whole outfit changed.

"Austin, you're a really good actor. Come sit with my friends at lunch! There are a lot of us!" Ally warns me. We are almost out the door when Pure sighed.

"Thank you, Pure for letting us take the stage! You're welcomed!" Pure rolled her eyes.

Ally went over to Pure, whispered something in her ear and they did a weird handshake. Then Ally ran up to me.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked.

Am I? I thought to myself.

* * *

**I would stop here, but this is too short and I have a few more characters to introduce!**

* * *

"Hey, I'm Austin," I introduced myself to the group of different teens around the circular table.

"I'm Dani," The girl with black hair, one black and one green eye said.

"I'm her boyfriend, Danny," The boy next to her smiled. He has black wavy hair, brown eyes, and a nice facial structure.

"I'm Piper," The girl who Bill sat next to in class said.

"I'm Georgia," The bubbly girl with red hair with pink streaks smiled.

"I'm John and this is Derek," The boy with light brown hair motioned to the boy with dark brown hair next to him that was staring at Lily.

I flicked a piece of baby carrot at Derek. He was still staring at Lily.

"It's no use, he's _so _in love with Lily!" Pure whispered in my ear.

"Oh, and who is that guy next to you?" I asked her. The boy next to her had blondish hair and green eyes.

"That's Greg, he likes Georgia, but he's super shy," Ally answered.

"What was with you and Kira today in class?" I asked her.

"She thinks that I don't deserve to go to this school," Ally simply answered as she went to her smoothie.

"Ally, Kira is saying you and Pure double teamed on her in class!" A Latina told Ally.

"Aghh! Kira has to do EVERYTHING!" Ally yelled.

"Hi, I'm Austin," I smiled at Ally's friend.

"I know who you are! I saw you on MPAA. com!" the girl smiled. "Trish De La Rosa!"

"Austin do you know where... oh, it's you," Dez glared at Trish.

"Hey nimrod, and to think I was having a good day!"

"Hi Trish!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Hey Colleen, you're brother is an idiot!" Trish exclaimed as she ran off.

"Well, she is mean," I commented.

"Nah, she's just annoyed by Dez," Ally told me.

"Really? I'm annoyed too," I told her.

"Really? Why?" Ally asked between sips of her smoothie.

"Because, you didn't give me my kiss!" I exclaimed.

"No thank you, I refuse to put my lips anywhere Kira put her own lips!" Ally joked.

"I'm hurt," I mocked pain. "Please kiss me," I begged.

"Fine!" Ally leaned in and I did the same and then the bell rang again! I will fry that bell if it rings when I try again.

"Come on Ally! Time for class!" Pure pulled her away.

And any chance I have to kiss her today...

* * *

**I'm sorry about the chapter being all over the place! I wrote like 4 chapters today! PLEASE go easy on me! I am trying to update as much as possible before I leave!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's a new chapter!**

**Piper: Nerdy doesn't own Bill or me!**

**Georgia: Nerdy doesn't own A&A or me!**

**Dani: Nerdy doesn't own Victorious or me!**

**Colleen: Seriously, how do I end up in here?**

**Pure: Just tell the nice people that Nerdy doesn't own you.**

**Colleen: My brother tried to act like he owns me. He doesn't though.**

**Georgia: My turtle sleeps in his shell a lot.**

**Pure: No! How do we go from Disclaimer to weirder?**

**Colleen: I'm not owned by Nerdy!**

**Georgia: Me neither! We should totes be friends!**

**Lily: I CAN'T TAKE THIS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

"Hey Austin!" Bill greeted me. It's my first Friday at MPAA!

"Hey Bill!" I greeted him.

"Mr. Seth wants you, also have you seen Piper?" He asked. Piper is kinda like his assistant and she is always disappearing, but I think Bill only does those tricks so he doesn't have to tell her he likes her.

"No, but Bill you have to stop making Piper disappear and tell her how you feel!" I tell him.

"Are you a witch(*)?" Bill asked.

"No, but I know how to recognize a kid in love," I tell him before running to Mr. Seth's class.

"Hey, Mr. Seth!" I tell him.

Today he is dressed as one of those directors with scarfs and sun glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Moon," Mr. Seth said in an accent that sounded kinda Swedish.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I wanted to know if you signed up for Pure's play, Give Love a Chance, yes?"

"Yeah, Ally signed up and I wanted to try something," I told him.

"Yes, yes, you can't audition," Mr. Seth told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You can't audition until you pass the Dream Scene!"

"The 'Dream Scene'?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, you shall preform a scene that you love-original of course- and the class shall watch it. No help from any of them!" Mr. Seth explained.

"What is it supposed to be about?" I ask him.

"Hey, has anyone seen an alpaca?" Colleen asked.

"No," Mr. Seth and I answered.

"My brother lost his," Colleen told us.

"Colleen, leave," Mr. Seth told her.

"But, I need to-"

"GRAH!" Mr. Seth yelled like a wild animal. Colleen screamed and ran away.

"I guess we shall never know what she needs. Yes, yes," Mr. Seth said. I walked out of there and bumped into Pure.

"Hey!" I greeted her as she picked up papers and ran away.

"Wait!" Dez ran after her. "Have you seen my alpaca?"

This school is crazy, but I love it.

"Hey Austin, which direction did Pure run?" John asked me.

I pointed down the hall and he ran thanking me.

"Hey Austin!" Ally smiled.

"Hey, do you know what the 'Dream Scene' is?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah, but I can't help you with it," She told me.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, it would be against the rules and you wouldn't be able to be in Pure's play!" Ally smiled as she walked in class. I will pass the "Dream Scene"!

* * *

**At Lunch**

**POV: Lily**

"Hello, Lilith," Austin greeted me, using a long-but wrong- way of saying my name.

"Hello, Austin Monica Moon," I greeted him with his full name.

"Don't say that in public!" Austin whispered.

"Whatever, what do you want?" I asked him.

"I think you know."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"The secret to the 'Dream Scene' is what you want?" I ask pulling out a green notebook.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"$50 for it," I tell him. He gives me $50. I give him the notebook.

"Nice doing business with you," I tell him. He opens it and yells at me.

"CURSE YOU LILY!" I laugh as I picked up the notebook.

"Didn't Mr. Seth tell you no one can help?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I _HAVE _to know it Lily!" He exaggerates.

"No, you don't. Bye Austin!" I say to my cousin.

* * *

**POV: Georgia**

"Hey Georgia!" Austin greeted me.

"Hey, Austin!" I smiled and then I remembered something. "Austin, I can't give you the answer to the 'Dream Scene'!"

"I don't want that, I just want to try this trick," He pulls out playing cards.

"Oooh, I love magic tricks!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, pick one!" I pick one and it says "Tell me the answer to the 'Dream Scene'!"

"No Austin!" I tell him as I walk away.

* * *

**POV: Piper**

I was about to be sawed in half by Bill when Austin walked in.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Have you two done the 'Dream Scene'?" He asked.

"Yes, we have," Bill and I answered.

"Give me the secret!" Austin yelled as he grabbed Bill by the cloak and shook him. "I've got to know the secret!"

"Bill, make us disappear!" I yell and he did.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I guess I have to do the "Dream Scene" in front of the class.

"Mr. Moon, please take da stage!" Mr. Seth demanded in his accent.

_"I never understood why Jullia left me. First we were in love and next, she tells me she has to leave me for another. I couldn't believe it, because when she left me, my heart was with her. I couldn't help but do it. The only way I could find relief was with the knife of loneliness. Great-fully, a maiden stopped me. She goes by the name of Claire and I have forgotten about Jullia the whole time. That is the story of my life," _I put my head down indicating the end of the scene. There was silence.

"Austin Moon, you have-"

"Passed?" I asked.

"Failed," Mr. Seth told me. "You can try again at the end of the day."

"What?" I asked.

"Get off the stage!" Kira yelled.

* * *

**POV: Dani**

I was talking to Danny about Austin's performance when he showed up.

"Hey you two!" Austin greeted.

"No!" I tell him.

"Well, fine!" He tells me.

"Danny, we are friends, right?" Austin asked.

"Yes, but no, I'm not giving you the answer," Danny said.

"Why?" Austin complained. We looked at the blank locker that he opened up.

"You should decorate it," I tell him.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's tradition, decorate it so it screams 'Austin'!" Danny explained.

"Yeah, Danny has a transparent one(*) and I have a black one with red roses on it," I tell him.

"Yeah, Ally has songs on her's, Lily has hand drawn fan covers that she drew on her locker, Bubbles has pictures of her, Timmy and her friends," Danny added.

"Georgia has candy on her's, Dez has this video locker, Colleen has musical notes and hearts, Pure has paper that were her old plays, old stories, and old songs that she wrote, Bill has a big painting of a bunny popping out of a hat," I tell him.

"Okay, I guess I could do something special," Austin was looking at his locker when something popped in his head. "I'll see you two later!" And he ran away.

* * *

**POV: Pure**

"John, I like being in the background though," I told him. John was trying to get me to audition for my own play, but I like being backstage, controlling everything!

"Pure, you have to at least try!" He tells me.

"Or I could just watch Ally take the lead!" I tell him as I sit on the piano playing the melody for one of the songs.

"Fine, but can you at least act one scene with me? Please?" He asked.

"Fine! Which one?" I ask him.

"How about when Jessy and Becky(*) both talk and Jessy asks Becky why she won't date him?" John asked.

"Fine," I smile as I take a script. "You start," I tell him.

_"Becky, wait!"_

_"Jessy, look you seem like a nice guy and all, but I just can't!" _I turn around and John(Jessy) grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him.

_"Becky, just tell me why."_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why you won't date me."_

I sigh and look down. _"Jessy, I don't like to talk about it."_

John picked up my head so I was looking at him. My bang got in my way.

_"Rebecca, please just tell me," _He pushed my bang away.

_"Jessy, I can't tell you," _I look away and hug myself.

_"Pure, I love you," _John told me as he hugged me.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said 'Rebecca, I love you'," John told me.

"No, I could've sworn I heard-"

"Hey guys!" Austin jumped out of nowhere. I jumped in John's arms.

"Wow, you okay, Pure?" Austin asked. I was shaking.

"Y-Y-Yeah, you just s-s-surprised me!"

"So, since you want me to be the lead in the play. Could you-"

"No!" John and I yelled at the same time.

"Aww, come on, Pure!"

"Sorry, Austin, but I can't tell you," I told him.

"DANG IT!" Austin screamed as he walked out.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

"Okay, Mr. Moon, are you ready?" Mr. Seth asked.

"You bet!" I have a scenery, music, a costume, and a mannequin. If I don't pass with this, I don't know what will!

_"I never understood why Jullia left me. First we were in love and next, she tells me she has to leave me for another. I couldn't believe it, because when she left me, my heart was with her. I couldn't help but do it. The only way I could find relief was with the knife of loneliness. Great-fully, a maiden stopped me. She goes by the name of Claire and I have forgotten about Jullia the whole time. That is the story of my life," _I put my head down indicating the end of the scene.

There was some silence, and then some people started clapping. The whole class was clapping.

"I passed now!" I yelled. "Everyone liked it!" I jumped up and the clapping stopped.

"Austin Moon, you have failed again," Mr. Seth said.

"What? Everyone liked it," I told him.

"Yes, but you still failed."

"No I didn't, that was A plus material right there and I don't give two sense of what you thought of it! I passed it!" I told him.

"Woo whoo Austin!" Ally exclaimed.

"Austin Moon," Mr. Seth sternly started. "You have passed the 'Dream Scene'!"

"What?" I asked.

"You passed! You didn't care what anyone thought and you passed. The Dream Scene refers to you living out your dream and being happy with it, no matter what anyone thinks," Pure explained.

"So the first time-"

"Was great," Dani told me.

"It was wrong when you asked if you passed," Danny finished.

"We couldn't tell you," Colleen smiled.

"'Cause then it wouldn't be right!" Greg smiled.

"Yeah!" Georgia smiled.

"You did it cousin! Welcome to the fear of Mr. Seth's auditions!" Lily joked. I was the only one laughing.

"I'm not joking," Lily added.

* * *

**Okay, that was awful... please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am writing from my tablet, so please don't get angry with me if I mess up!**

**Colleen: I am not Nerdy's! Neither is A&A!**

**Dani: Same here and for Victorious! **

**Raziel: Nerdy doesn't own me, RazBerrie13 does!**

**Bill: I am not Nerdy's creation! **

**Georgia: YAY! I am not Nerdy's creation either!**

**Nerdy: Hey! That was offensive, but true... I did make up the play I use in here... Sorry if you didn't like it or don't like it...**

**Link: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**POV: Austin**

It's Monday and I just finished my audition! Mr. Seth is harder than I thought!

"Austin, how did it go?" Ally asked.

"It was great! I think I got the part!" I smiled.

"Don't get cocky, Austin," Pure appeared out of nowhere. I screamed and jumped up.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I was in your audition. So... The whole time," Pure smiled.

"Why wouldn't Austin get the part?" Ally asked.

"Oh, no! I think he will get the part. I just hate when people get cocky!" Pure exclaimed.

"Well, there was-" A puff of smoke stopped me mid sentence and Piper appeared.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The blackbox (*) of MPAA," I answered after I caught my breath.

"So, I am still in school?" Piper asked.

"Yep," Ally answered.

"And it's Miami Preforming Arts Academy, right?"

"Yes," Me and Ally nodded. (I want to correct that grammar problem SO bad!)

"Can one of you text Bill for me, please?"

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Bill told me that my phone will interrupt his magic," Piper explained. "Also, if I get hurt or lost he doesn't want to end up in 'jail again'."

"I guess I'll text him!" I took out my phone and started texting.

"Hey, Pure, do you need a ride after scool?" I asked, but Pure didn't answer. I looked up and Pure wasn't there any more. I pressed "Send" and looked around again. That girl is a flipping ninja!

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Pure left a while ago with Lily," Ally explained.

"Oh... Okay," I awkwardly said.

"Hey Piper!" Bill exclaimed as he ran into the room.

"Hey Bill! I am happy that this time I was still in school," Piper teased.

"Oh... Yeah..." Bill blushed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on Bill, I have to finish painting triangles on your equipment, " Piper walked away. I think Piper and Bill have something going on.

**POV: Georgia**

I ran up to Pure who was at her locker.

"Congrats Pure!" I smiled.

"What are you congratulating me on?" Pure asked.

"Your play!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I am so excited to see who plays Jessy and Becky (*)!" Pure smiled as she closed her "wordy" locker. Get it? Because she has a lot of papers with words on her locker, so it's wordy!

"I mean you auditioning for the role! You haven't since last year!" I told her while poking her stomach.

"No, I am just going to direct it like usual," Pure poked me in my stomach and I giggled.

"No silly, your name is on the sign up sheet! Here's a pic," I showed her the picture I took.

"Georgia, that is your brother-in-law with drawings all over his face, " Pure told me.

"Oh, sorry," I showed her the picture of the sign up sheet.

"I-I didn't-" Pure stopped and I saw her get really angry. "Where is he?" She asked slowly.

"Who?" I asked.

"JOHN, WHERE IS JOHN?!" She barked, I screamed. Pure noticed and calmed down.

"I a-am really sorry, Georgie," She said using my nickname. "I will give you 10 bags of candy."

"Yay! I love candy!" I exclaimed.

"But-"

"Pooie!"

"You have to tell me where John is first," Pure smiled.

"I think he's outside with Derek! Please give me the candy!" I beg as Pure took out her bookbag and took out 2 bangs of mints, 3 bags of Skittles (*), and 5 bags of Yummy Gummy Jumbo Bears (I made this up)!

**POV: Pure**

I went outside and looked for John. He was with Derek, Link-he has black straight hair and grey eyes- and Raziel- she has long brownish/blackish hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

"John!" I bark.

"Hey Pure, what's up?" He casually asked.

"The sky," I answered. "And now my name on the sign up sheet for a play I told you I didn't want to audition for! Care to explain?"

"Ummm..."

"I don't see what the big problem is, Pure," Raziel causally said, sipping her drink.

"Pure, you haven't been on stage for a school play since last year!" Link pointed out.

"That's because I am not the on stage type of girl!" I exclaimed, shivering at the memory of last year's play.

"Here, Pure, sit down," John motioned for me. I followed what he told me to do.

"Pure, just audition, atleast, " Raziel begged. She's been my friend for a while.

"Raziel, I hate the spotlight, " I tell her.

"No, you hated that review," Link said. Link and Raziel are really close, but they aren't "dating".

"That review killed my unrealistic dreams and it brought me back to the ground! Lesson learned, don't perform infront of people, unless you plan on torturing them if you are me!" I tell them.

"Pure, I will audition with you if it makes you feel better," John offered.

I laugh, "How cute, you think you have a choice!"

I noticed that Derek was staring at the air.

"Derek?" I asked. I snapped my fingers in his face, clapped my hands in his face, yelled in his ear, gave him a wet Willie (*) and I even kicked him. Nothing, no reaction, _nada!_

"Hey, Lily!" I announced.

Derek looked around and fixed his hair. Everyone was laughing.

"Not funny," Derek frowned.

"Sorry, it's just too funny!" Raziel laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha," Derek faked laughter.

"Sorry I had to play that card with you, Derek," I shrugged my shoulders as I drank some of John's Misty Tristy's Soda Mix (I made this up!) I did a waterfall, I wish I didn't have to so it could practically be like I am kissing him. Yes I am admitting I like him, but I am NOT letting him know so easily!

**POV: Austin**

I ran to school the next day so I could see if I got the part.

_Give Love a Chance_

_By: Student, Pure Dalisay_

_Cast_

_Jessy Mars... Austin Moon_

_Understudy... John Bryan_

_Rebecca (AKA Becky) Friez... Ally Dawson_

_Understudy... Colleen Parado_

_Tamara Mars... Kira Star_

_Understudy... Dani Smith_

_Richard Williams... Elliot Johansson_

_Understudy... Danny Berman_

"Hey, congrats Austin! Mint?" Georgia greeted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, Pure gave me 2 bags of mints yesterday and I don't really want them, so do you want some?" She asked.

"Hey Austin, now that you got the part, you have to practice with Ally and I everyday until the night of the performance," Pure greeted. Her hair is messier than usual.

"Pure, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tiered. Last night I had to pick the actors and actresses I wanted and type the scripts all over again! My computer died on me and I had to use my tablet! My big thumbs kept on typing all of the wrong letters and words! Not to mention I have to write more songs for homework!" Pure exclaimed.

"How long did that take?" Georgia asked.

"2 hours, so I was done around 6 in the afternoon yesterday."

"Why do you look terrible?" I asked.

"Gee, you know how to make a girl feel loved," Pure sarcastically said. "I was up all night thinking of sonething."

"What was it?" Georgia asked.

"Can't a girl just have problems and talk about it without being interrogated?!"

"No," Georgia answered.

"I am sorry, I was thinking about-"

"WHERE IS PURE?!" Kira shouted.

"I wasn't here, okay?" Pure told us before she ran away.

"Well, that didn't make sense," Georgia suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"Pure said she wasn't here, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, then why did I just see her?" Georgia asked.

"No, she means if Kira asks us where Pure is, we just tell her we don't know. Okay?" I clarified for her.

"Oh, that makes so much sense!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kira asked us.

"Who?" I asked.

"PURE! SHE PUT ME AS THE VILLAIN INSTEAD OF THE LEAD!"

"We don't know where Pure is. And it's not like she told us to tell you that," Georgia said.

"Leave the talking to me, okay?" I told Georgia.

"Georgia, where is Pure? " Kira asked slowly.

"I don't know anything! Can't a girl just eat mints without being intoxicated?" Georgia asked.

"Interrogated," I tell her.

"That too!"

"Georgia, you don't want to make me count down... Do you?" Kira asked in an eerie tone.

"NO! DON'T COUNTDOWN!" Georgia screamed.

"10...9..."

"Kira, I didn't see Pure!" Georgia said.

"8...7..."

"Kira, please stop!" Georgia begged.

"6...5..."

"I have no idea where Pure is!"

"4... 3..."

Georgia clapped, "YAY, I love 3!"

"2..."

Georgia screamed and went behind me.

"Kira, Pure went to the janitor's closet!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Austin," Kira glared at Georgia and walked to the janitorial closet.

I sighed.

"What? No she isn't, Pure ran in the oppisite direction," Georgia whispered. I put a finger on my lips, ran to the janitorial closet door and locked it.

"That was so rude," Georgia commented.

"Hey look, Greg wants a mint! Go give him some!" I told her.

Georgia giggled, fixed her hair, and then walked towards Greg.

"Hope this teaches you a lesson about being mean, Kira," I yelled.

"Austin?" That's Ally's voice. Oh no.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Austin, get me out of here!" Ally yells. I turned around and found Kira snickering.

DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!

**OKAY! I am on a long vacation! I hope I can update soon!**

**I love updating everyday, but on my tablet it takes me like 2 days because of my big islander thumbs!**

**This NerdyChick is OUT... for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Okay, I kinda want to keep this fanfic longer than my other stories...**

**Colleen: Nerdy doesn't own me!**

**Bill: Or me!**

**Georgia: Or me!**

**Piper: OR ME!(Technically...)**

**Raziel: OR ME!**

**Dani: OR ME!**

**Austin and Ally: OR ME!**

**Trish and Dez: OR VICTORIOUS!**

**Me: WE GET IT! Now for the story!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

I was trying to open the door.

"Austin! Why am I stuck in the janitor's closet?!" Ally yelled.

"Ummm... why are you there anyway?" I asked.

"Austin, Kira told me Pure wanted to meet me here!" Ally answered.

"Oh... Ummm..."

"Austin?" Ally asked.

"Hi!" I sheepishly smiled as I tried to open the door.

"Hey, cousin, Pure wants everyone for rehearsal," Lily casually said.

"Kinda busy, wait you have a role in the play?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but not a major one," Lily noticed what I was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, funny story, Ally is trapped in the closet because Kira tricked both of us. I thought she was Kira and she thought Pure would be in the janitor's closet!" I laughed as I kicked the door.

"WHAT?! AUSTIN!" Lily yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Move!" Lily pushed me away and she tried to unlock the door.

"I already-" The door opened. "Did not try that."

"Figures," Lily scoffed as she walked in. Ally wasn't in there! A skeleton was.

"Austin, this isn't funny!" Lily scowled.

"I swear! Ally was in here!" I yelled.

"Austin-"

"Lily! I swear!" I yell.

"Hey!" A voice from behind us made us both jump. "There you are Mr. Bones!" It was Dez.

"Hey, Mrs. Bones really wants her husband back, Dez," Colleen told Dez as he came in and picked up the skeleton.

"Don't you have a play to go to?" Dez asked.

"Oh my God! You are so right! I have to go!" Colleen ran away.

"A lot of people aren't exactly smart, if you know what I mean," Dez commented.

"Austin you lost Ally!" Lily yelled at me.

"No he didn't," A voice shyly said behind us. We both turned around and hugged the person.

"ALLY!" We exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ally pat my head confused. "Come on, let's go to the black box(*) to rehears the play!" Ally dragged me and Lily **(I WILL BE DEAD THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO WRITE THIS WITH MY OWN FINGERS!) **once we got out of the hug. We walked in the black box and found Pure and Kira onstage arguing. Pure noticed us and stopped the argument.

"Hey e-e-everyone!" Pure smiled. Is she shaking? "So... a little script change! N-Nothing m-m-major!"

"Instead of Ally playing Becky I am," Kira grinned.

* * *

**THIS WOULD BE SUCH AN EPIC CLIFFHANGER! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I start school tomorrow and I was way too excited! I just couldn't write a chapter! My friend was bugging me about it...**

**Her: UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER SO I CAN UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Me: I WANTED A VACATION! I MIGHT WRITE A SUCKY CHAPTER!**

**Her: STOPPING HERE WOULD SUCK!**

**Me: FINE RACER!**

**Her: FEATHERS SO HELP ME-**

**Me: HERE IS THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" The three of us exclaimed.

"You all heard me," Kira smiled.

"Th-Th-That isn't it!" Pure assured us. We all sighed. "The change was," Pure sighed. "Well... umm... you see... Kira's character is now one of Austin's ex-girlfriends."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"L-L-Look, i-i-it was that o-or n-n-no p-p-play! I-I am sorry!" Pure ran off stage and sat on a chair in the back. Lily glared at me. I sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Pure," I pat her back as I reassure her.

"I-It's o-okay," Pure sniffled. "L-Let's just re-re-rehears!"

**POV: Pure**

"Okay! Let's start with the scene where Austin and Ally meet at school!" I smile from the control panel in front of the stage. "Austin, you play a boy that is looking for that special girl that is described in Jesse McCartney's song, Beautiful Soul(*)! Ally you play the mysterious new girl that has a terrible past with relationships that cause you to have brick walls up all the time around boys. Kira, you play the clingy ex-girlfriend of Jessy and Lily you play the girl that shows Ally around! And Kira you can act like yourself!"

"What would that be?" Kira asked.

"A big meanie," I mutter. The rest of the tech crew(Bubbles, Timmy, Piper, and Bill-they all help with special effects- and Dez-he is filming) snickered.

"What was that?"

"I said really pretty," I innocently smile. "Just do what the script says! ACTION!"

The scene was a school hallway and Kira and Austin were talking at Austin's locker.

_Kira(Tamara): Jessy, she is a disgusting person!_

_Austin(Jessy): Tammy, I can handle myself *Sigh and rakes fingers through hair*_

_Tamara: Jessy, you can't fall in love love with just **any **girl! I want you to love **me!**_

"Desperate!" Bubbles coughed. Everyone giggled. Kira glared and we all looked away. I high-fived Bubbles underneath the table.

_Jessy:*Sighs* Tammy, *Puts hands on Tamara's shoulders* we broke up a year ago._

_Tamara: But-_

_Jessy: *Serious look into Tamara's eyes* I am over you._

_Tamara: *Stammers, Huffs, and stomps off stage angry*_

_Jessy: *Shakes head and chuckles*_

Lily and Ally walked on stage as Kira got off stage.

_Lily(Amy): I am so glad I get to show you around! I think we'll be the best of friends!_

_Ally(Becky): I think so too! You seem like a really nice person!_

_Amy: *Spots Jessy and fakes revolting motions and sounds*_

_Becky: *Notices the strange act* What's wrong? Is the cafeteria food really that bad?_

_Amy:*Chuckles* No, *Points to Jessy* That is the problem._

_Becky: What's wrong with him?_

_Amy: What **isn't **wrong with him? All he does is flirt with every girl in school and breaks their hearts. I am so sick of how he treats every girl here!_

_Becky: Did he date you?_

_Amy: Eww, no! I would probably loose a lot of brain cells just by standing next to him._

_Becky:*Giggles* Aren't you being a little over dramatic?_

_Amy: No! All I am saying is, he's trouble so stay away._

"Cue the bell ringing, please," I whisper to Bubbles.

"You are way too nice, Pure," Bubbles whispered back as she rang the bell.

_Amy: Oh, there's the bell! I'll be back in a minute, just get your books for class and meet me right here so we can go to class together!_

_Becky:*Puts a thumb up and smiles*_

_Amy:*Runs off stage*_

_Becky: *Walks to her locker while looking down at her schedule oblivious to Jessy*_

_Jessy:*Hears the bell, closes locker, and walks to class while looking down at his phone oblivious to Becky*_

"Bill papers, Piper fan and Bubbles crashing sounds please," I whispered.

"Can you say an order without saying please?" Bubbles asked as she pushed the buttons.

"Sorry," I smile.

"Don't do that either!" Bubbles whispered-yelled.

_Jessy and Becky:*Fall to the ground with papers flying all over the place*_

_Jessy:*Rubbing head, not looking up* Are you okay?_

_Becky:*About to answer, but paper flies in her face which causes muffled answer*_

_Jessy:*Looks up and chuckles as he takes the paper off of her face* That's better._

"Timmy, lower the lights and Bubbles light romantic music, please," I whispered. Then I realized what I said and mentally face palmed myself. "Sorry." Another mental face palm! "Sorry!" ANOTHER FACE PALM!

"Pure, it's okay," Timmy smiled as he lowered the lights and Bubbles played the light music.

_Becky and Jessy: *Stare at each other lovingly*_

_Amy: *Runs back to Becky, but sees the scene and hides*_

_Becky: *Breaks eye contact and starts to collect paper*_

_Jessy: *Helps out, but makes contact with Becky on the last sheet of paper and looks back up at Becky*_

_Becky: *Looks in Jessy's eyes again*_

_Jessy: *Chuckles* I'm Jessy by the way._

"Timmy, lights and Bubbles the scratched record noise please," I whispered.

_Becky:*Remembers what Amy said and her past and snatches the paper back while breaking eye contact and getting up* I've got to go to class._

_Jessy: *Gets up* Well can I walk you there?_

_Becky: *Shakes head and turns to walk away*_

_Jessy:*Grabs her elbow* Can I at least get a name?_

_Becky:*Opens mouth, but is interrupted by Amy*_

_Amy: *Runs in between the two people and faces Becky* There you are Becky! We've got to get to class! *Turns around* Do you mind moving your cockiness is hurting my eyes. *Innocent face*_

_Jessy: *Moves away and walks off stage occasionally looking back at Becky*_

_Amy: *Drags Becky off stage on the opposite way that Jessy walked off*_

_Becky: *Mutters* Not again. Not this again. *Exits the stage with Amy*_

"Timmy, lights and Bubbles suspense music please?" I ask.

"What do I do?" Dez asked.

"You keep on recording the scene!" I enthusiastically smile at the strange red head.

_Tamara: *Comes back on stage and glares at both directions then runs off the same way Jessy went* (ORIGINAL!)_

"Lights off please," I whisper to Timmy. "And scene!" I yell.

"Pure that was a great scene," Ally complimented.

"Yeah, it's almost like it was real!" Austin smiled.

"You guys made it come to life with your great acting!" I countered.

"Okay, to save us all time with the compliments, everyone did great!" Piper butted in.

"You're right! I couldn't do this with out you all," I smiled. "Group hug?" We all hugged except one...

"I don't think the script was great!" Kira called out.

"Hey, let's go to lunch! I have to stay and talk to Kira and clean up. I'll meet you all out there," I smiled.

Everyone but Lily and Piper left.

"Go on, I can handle this!" I smiled.

"Okay, Pure," Piper told me although she sounded unsure.

"Pure, are you going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course! We are clones! If something feels off or something is wrong then we go to each other first," I smile at her.

"Don't take forever," Lily gave in.

I smiled and waved her away. Now it's just Kira and me.

* * *

**BAM! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**My friend from earlier: BOOO!**

**Me: WELL! Fine! I guess I could write a pretty long chapter!**

**Her: YOU DIDN'T WRITE FOR LIKE 10 DAYS!**

**Me: I AM SORRY!**

**Her: Just continue the chapter!**

**Me: Fine!**

* * *

"How cute! Your friend thinks that you tell her everything!" Kira laughed.

"That's because I do!" I countered.

"Did you tell her about what we are?" Kira asked.

"No, I didn't tell her," I look down.

"Pure, I don't think if anyone knew your secret they would want to be friends with you!"

"Kira, look, I really want Ally to play Becky, I think it's better for the play-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's nothing," I mutter.

"No, you think she's better for the play?" Kira scoffed. "How many plays have you written?"

"Tons!"

"But how many were preformed in public?"

"This w-w-would b-b-be the f-first," I sat down.

"Who made that happen?"

"Y-Y-You," I regretfully answered.

"So, what was best for your poopy(I DO NOT CURSE!) play?"

"Y-Y-You?" I ask.

"Don't forget it," Kira flipped her hair and walked out. I ran to the piano, threw my book bag down and cried.

* * *

**Aww... sad ending!**

**Her: NO!**

**Me: FINE!**

* * *

I wiped my tears and started playing the piano.

_I wish I could stop hiding,_

_Just show you me,_

_But you won't like what you'll see,_

_Trust me, that's why I keep lying._

_I wish that I could tell you,_

_Just how I feel,_

_I wish it wasn't real,_

_But with you, you make it come true._

_Have you ever felt alone,_

_In a sea of people,_

_Staring you down,_

_Even if you're standing outside of the crowd?_

_Have you ever felt like you don't have a home?_

_You were never loved,_

_You were only a mistake,_

_You were the fish that didn't belong._

_Well, you don't deserve that pain,_

_Those people will come back around,_

_Because they will have nothing to gain,_

_You win every round._

_You are the perfect person,_

_You're just blinded by the hate,_

_You are the gifted one,_

_It's hard for others to see because they are late._

_Just know that you're the one,_

_Oooh, ooh,_

_The one who cheers people up,_

_The one that has a different way to look at the cup._

_The one who loves and appreciates,_

_The one who takes away all of the hate,_

_You are the one that I love,_

_My one and only peaceful dove,_

_Oooh, The one,(Completely original!)_

I finish the song and look up and see John. Well, I guess I should clean-wait, JOHN?! I fell off my seat.

"You didn't h-hear th-th-that r-r-right?" I asked.

John chuckled as he helped me up. "Umm... no..."

I glare at him. "Don't lie to me!"

"Pure, that is a great song!"

"No, it's just a goofy accident!"

"Well, best accident I've heard of!" I smile. "I guess that makes me the one that is Pure Dalisay's number one fan!"

I giggle,"I think Lily and Piper will fight you for that."

"I'm ready for it!" John smiled, he didn't let go of my hand yet!

"Come on, I am starving!" I tripped and fell on my book bag and papers flew all over the place.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

A paper flew in my face and I gave him a muffled answer. He took it off of my face and smiled. "There we go."

"Thank you," I stared into his light hazel eyes. When I realized what I was doing I looked down and started to pick up papers. John helped and our hands touched at the last one. I looked up and we were staring in each other's eyes. I got up and avoided looking at him again.

"Let's go to lunch," I grabbed his hand and we raced outside to our friends.

* * *

**BAM! A romantic ending!**

**Her: Anything else you want to put out there?**

**Me: UGHHH!**

* * *

We got outside and found all of our friends just sitting and laughing and some people that don't go to our school. Wait, is that-

* * *

**BAM! THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Her: Thank you!**

**Me: So I start school tomorrow and I won't be able to update as fast! I love you all! Best of luck! I shall update soon! Thank you for all of your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So... here's the next chapter! Eighth grade is so AUSOME! Also, Auslly is not yet... DON'T KILL ME! I will drop little Auslly moments here and there, but the whole thing will end with Auslly! I want to tease some of you Auslly fans! Trust me, it's going to be truly AUSOME! ;P**

**Pure: Who are we meeting for the disclaimer?**

**Colleen: She doesn't own me!**

**Georgia: Or me!**

**Bill: Or me!**

**Raziel: Nor me!**

**Dani: I AM MY OWN CREATION... I think...**

** Piper: I am not Nerdy's!**

**Jack: I'm not either!**

**Darrien: Or me!**

**James: Or me!**

**Lily: THANK YOU FOR THE FORESHADOW BRITISH CUTIE! *Eye roll***

**James: Was this wrong?**

**I DO NOT OWN A&A OR VICTORIOUS! I DO OWN MY OCs, THE PLAY AND THE SONG USED! (The play part was based off of High School Musical(*))!**

**Pure: Let's do this thing!**

* * *

**POV: Pure**

I can't believe it! I ran to the group of people and hugged James. I missed James a lot! WOAH! OKAY! Let me set the record straight! James is Lily's ex- BRITISH(!)- boyfriend. He left for a British boarding school right before Derek and John came to this school and when Bill was just an actor!. I looked over James' shoulder and saw Jack- Piper's ex boyfriend- and Colleen's ex boyfriend Darrien. He was also Dez's best, wacky, friend so Dez didn't- STILL doesn't- know they were and item. Colleen made me swear that I couldn't tell Dez.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd come until the end of school!" I exclaimed as I broke out of the hug with James.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see our favorite girls!" James smiled.

"Who are you?" John asked as he clenched his fists. I got out of James' space and cleared my throat.

"John, meet James," I pointed to the dark haired Brit. "He's Lily's ex boyfriend!" John looked relieved and Derek started to tense. "This is Jack," I pointed to the nonchalant skater boy wearing a beanie and his luscious brown hair(Yes, Jack Brewer*! I am-as my friend calls me- "A SMART DEVIL!"). "He's Piper's ex boyfriend," Bill glared and pulled Piper closer to him. "Finally, Darrien," I pointed to the tall blonde boy making Colleen and Dez laugh. "Guys, meet John, Derek, and Austin!"

"Who is Darrien?" John asked.

"Darrien is-" I stopped myself from saying "Colleen's ex boyfriend" in front of Dez. Think Pure! "Is... umm..." OH I'VE GOT IT! "Dez's old best friend!" SAVED IT! MENTAL HIGH FIVE! LIKE A BOOS! (* That is Firestone Piper's!)

"I was also-"

"Everyone's friend!" I interrupted Darrien and nodded to Dez mouthing "He still doesn't know!".

"Yep," Darrien played along. "Everyone's friend!"

"Especially Colleen," Dani snickered.

"What do you mean?" Dez asked.

"I mean-" Danny kissed Dani cutting the confession short.

"Darrien and Colleen were really close friends, but not as close as you are to him. BAM! WHAT?!" I ramble on. That is what I do when I am stalling.

"Oh, okay," Dez said. I sighed in relief. Awkward silence...

"So, why are you all here?" Bill asked as he tried to fix his new black top hat on his blonde hair and yellow cape. It kind of reminds me of yellow bricks like on pyramids... or on the movie the Wizard of Oz(*)!

"Well, remember, we used to come to this school too," Jack answered. "Now we go to an international English boarding school in Great Britain," Jack leaned back into a tree and put his arm around Piper-who blushed at the gesture.

Bill was so mad, he literally turned red and his bang covered his left brown eye. "You know, I'm a magician now?" He threw smoke at the two and when it was gone, so was Piper.

Jack sat up, "Where is she?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down at a different table to watch the drama unfold. Man! I really hope Piper is near a soda machine because I want some soda!

""Oh... umm... you see... all I know is how to make her disappear, not really reappear."

"Where is she then?"

"I can't really track her down either," Bill answered in a really flustered tone.

"What?!" Uh oh, Jack is getting mad! Jack smash(*)! Get it? Hulk(*)? Marvel(*)? Avengers(*)? No? Okay...

"I'm a beginner and she signed a warrant!" Bill is getting really angry now.

"Try to get her back!" Jack grabbed Bill's cloak.

"Why don't you try, Hairy(*)!"

"It's your fault! TRY TO BRING HER BACK!" Jack tried to throw a punch at Bill's face, but Bill wasn't there any more! Instead, Bill was right behind Jack and he attacked him.

"Hey!" I looked back and found Piper with soda. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," She is taking a slow long drink. It would be wrong for me to make her spit tank. "Just your ex and crush are fighting over you," I nonchalantly said. Piper did a spit tank on me. I took her soda and returned the favor. We did this for like 5 rounds-I won of course... she just had the last spit- then we went throught 2 minutes of uncontrollable laughter.

"S-S-Sorry," I said in between breaths.

"It's okay," Piper smiled.

"Want to go into the drama?" I asked.

"Not really, but I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked.

"You know it!" I smiled.

"Like a Boos!" We both yell and then laugh again.

We finally got up and went to the two boys, still throwing punches at each other.

"Hey!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at Piper. I giggled and whispered, "Good luck," to Piper. I saw that Lily and James were missing, so I decided to go look for them.

"I missed you," James said. I found them and it would be wrong to eaves drop on one of your best friends. I hid behind a big tree. What? I am her clone! Difference!

"Right, like you missed your nightlight?" Lily snapped, I covered my mouth to prevent me from laughing.

"Are you spying also?" Derek asked. I nodded and put my finger over my mouth so he knows not to make loud noises.

James chuckled. "You know I am serious."

"James, we broke up," Lily pointed out.

"That was a mistake!"

I turned to Derek and found him glaring.

"James! Just get to the point!" Lily yelled frustrated. She doesn't give in to guys easily because she doesn't exactly "know" how to play the flirt game. By "know" I mean she uses her brain too much; we both do!

"I want to get back together again!" James yelled.

* * *

**BAM CLIFFHANGER!**

**Lily: NO! YOU HAVE TO GO ON!**

**FINE!**

* * *

"What?" Lily asked.

"What" A heart broken Derek repeated. I hugged him and told him "She won't go back to him if you fight for her."

"I mean it Lily," James took Lily's hand. "Leave with us! You are already accepted!"

* * *

**BAM! CLIFFHANG-**

**Lily: NO! YOU HAVE TO-**

**FIN-**

* * *

"James, how did I get in?" Lily asked. Good question Lily!

"Oh, I may have gotten Raziel, Dez, and Colleen to help out on it," James scratched his neck.

"I-I'll have to think about it," Lily answered and they started to walk back to the group. I can't believe I might loose my clone. But she gets to go to a better school... WITHOUT US! I wonder how Derek is taking this... I look over to him. Low and behold, he has tears in his eyes also. I gave him an assuring smile and sent him a look that means _"everything will be alright"_ even if I didn't know for certain. I can't believe we are all going to lose a friend! Austin loses his closest cousin! I lose my clone! Derek loses the girl he has been head over heels for since day one.

_~Flashback!~_

_"Hey, can we sit here?" A voice asked me. Lily and I were "eating" breakfast in the crowded cafeteria. I was writing this new idea for a play while Lily was reading a Battlers**(I have no idea if this is real!)**. I looked at Lily and she stayed in her book. I guess I get to greet the new people. I looked up and found two boys the same height; one with dark brown hair and the other with light brown hair. I usually like guys with dark hair, but the light haired guy gave me an interesting vibe. The dark haired one was reading a book._

_"Sure," I gave him my warm smile that I give people so they don't think that I am crazy._

_"I'm John and my pal here is Derek," John introduced. He was sitting next to me while his friend sat next to Lily._

_"She is Lily and I am Pure," I kicked Lily underneath the table and gave her a look that said **"Introduce yourself or so help me-"**. I guess John did the same because when Lily yelped in pain, so did Derek._

_"I'm Lily," Lily muttered to John. I looked at Derek, because he didn't say anything. He was staring at Lily. Not just staring, but he was already falling for her. I smirked and right then I knew some thing will happen._

_"I'm D..." He drifted off when Lily turned to look at him. I looked at John and he had the same reaction as me. We were both excited to see what happens to them!_

_~End of Flashback!~_

"Guys! Lily is considering going to Jame's British Boarding School for the 'Gifted'!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone- except Jack and Darrien- exclaimed in shock.

"James told Lily," Derek stopped mid sentence. I put my hand on my shoulder and gave him an assuring smile. "James told Lily that he wants to get back together with her and she can go to his boarding school because she was accepted thanks to Raziel, Dez, and Colleen."

"Is she going?" Ally asked.

"We don't know," I answer. "She seemed uncertain and I know that she knows how important this is for her."

Austin sighed, "I'm going to go talk to her." He got up, and so did the whole group.

"No!" I yelled. "I have to do it!" Everyone stopped. I guess I just had my "I volunteer as tribute(*)" moment. Katniss(*)? Hunger Games(*)? No? Okay...

"What? Why?" Austin asked. "I'm her cousin."

"Yeah, but I am like her sister," I tell him. "If you go she'll get mad at me for spying. I can see if she's okay and help her in her decision-in an unbiased way!"

"I can totes do unbiased!" Colleen yelled. "What that means I want her to stay even if there are good things on the other side, right?"

"No, what Pure means is that she doesn't want Lily to feel pressured into a decision," Ally explained.

"Oh, then I can't do that," Colleen played in her hair.

"Here Colleen," Dani gave Colleen $5. "You and Georgia can go buy something pretty!"

Colleen and Georgia squealed in excitement and left.

"I never get why girls shop," I mutter to myself. Yes, I hate shopping! Kill me!

"Shouldn't you get to class?" Dani asked.

"Actually," I am waiting for the bell to make an epic exit.

"What are you waiting for?!" Dani asked.

"Hold on!" I say, still waiting.

"JUST GO!" Dani yelled irritated.

I put my head down in shame and walk away, but the bell rings right when I am like 5 paces away!

"REALLY?!" I ask the sky.

* * *

**What is-**

**Lily: JUST-**

**FINE!**

* * *

I found Lily in Mr. Seth's class staring in a Battler's book. I shouldn't sneak up on her and scare her.

"Who you?" I ask/shout with improper grammar and uncontrollable laughter.

Lily jumped and screamed "Oh my gods!"

I sat down next to her and laughed.

"I knew you would try, but um..." Lily tried to think of an excuse.

"Forget it, where were you when Jack and Bill were fighting?" I asked.

"Well-Wait, over Piper?"

"Yes, but don't change the subject!"

"Well, I was talking to James."

"Oooh..."

"Well, he wants to get back together," Lily smiled a little.

"Awww, wait. Didn't you guys break up because of the whole long distance relationship-phobia?" I asked.

"Well, you see, he kinda got me accepted into his school." Derek, you better win Lily's heart!

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean the school is great and I really want to, but," Lily sighed. "What about Gran, you, MPAA, our friends, and Derek?" Lily asked.

"What about..." I think she just... SHE DID! DEREK HAS A SHOT! I squealed. "You like Derek!"

"Sh... _Selencio(*)_!" Lily tried to shush me.

"You need to tell him!"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Derek won't fight for me and I don't go for guys easily!"

"Lily, I just think you should bring down your walls for Derek," I tell her.

"Oh, like you and John?" Lily sarcastically said.

"I am going to your house after rehearsal tonight to continue this!"

Mr. Seth walked into class 30 minutes late as a pregnant man that just ran a marathon(*).

"Hello... whew... class," Mr. Seth greeted rubbing his very realistic belly.

"Are you okay Mr. Seth?" Ally asked.

"AHHH!" Mr. Seth screamed in pain. The class screamed in fear.

"Where is Dean?" Me. Seth asked.

"Derek," Lily corrected.

"Damien," Mr. Seth settled for. "Where is he?"

"Well obviously he isn't here!" Dez clarified in his "Duh" voice.

"I think Mr. Seth means-"

"I know what Mr. Seth meant," Dez interrupted Ally. Then he pat her head. Austin had the green monster in his eyes. Not just the eye crust one, if you know what I mean. "Silly, Ally."

"I saw Derek at lunch," Raziel spoke up.

"AHH!" Mr. Seth screamed.

"Are you okay?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking, really hard(*)," Mr. Seth assured the class.

"Do you need water?" Georgia asked.

"No, Georgia he's-"

"No, no," Dani stopped Raziel. "Let her go."

"Okay, so today you will all learn how to create a BABY!" Mr. Seth screamed.

"I feel uncomfortable with that!" All of the girls jumped up and yelled.

"Yes," The guys said. That received them all a smack at the back of their head by the closest girl. _GUYS!_

"No, you will learn how to create a character!"

The girls sighed in relief while the guys groaned in disappointment, earning another smack in the back of their heads.

"Today will... oh Lord! Be about struggle! And right choices! Obviously this," Mr. Seth pointed to his belly. "Is not one of them. So never do it young." The whole class went silent and the bell rang.

"Does anyone have a pickle and strawberry ice cream?" Mr. Seth asked. Ally and Dez gave him a pickle and ice cream.

* * *

**At Rehearsal**

"Okay, so today we will skip a little!" I announce. "We are working on Amy, Ash, and Tamara all being together to go against Becky and Jessy's romance. Derek you play Ash(*) Jessy's best bud and team mate! Amy is the leader of the academic decathlon(*) and Becky's best friend. Tamara is Jessy's clingy ex girlfriend and head cheerleader. Let's start with right before the musical number! ACTION PLEASE!"

_Scenery: Classroom Becky and Amy on one side, Jessy, Ash, and Tamara on the other side._

_Amy: Becky we really need you on the team!_

_Becky: I know, but I'm kind of *glance at Jessy* preoccupied..._

_Amy: *Shakes head* BECKY!_

_Becky: *Snaps out of trance* WHAT?!_

_Amy: *Points to Jessy* He is the enemy! *Motion to his group* They are not with *motion to the table of decathalon teammates* us!_

_Becky: *Sighs*_

"Timmy, lights please," The lights switched from the girls to Jessy.

_Jessy: *Stare at Becky dreamily*_

_Tamara: *Smacks Jessy's arm*_

_Jessy: *Yelps in pain*_

_Ash: Dude! You can't go with her!_

_Jessy: Why not? She's *glances back at Becky and sighs* perfect._

_Tamara: *Glares at Jessy and smacks his arm again*_

_Jessy: *Yelps in pain again* WHAT?!_

_Tamara: FOCUS!_

_Ash: Knock it off you two! *Runs hand through hair and looks away*_

_Tamara and Jessy: *Silently mocks each other*_

_Ash: *Look at them*_

_Tamara and Jessy: *Stops*_

_Ash: Look, we can help you buddy! We need our captain to get it together in order to get to the play offs._

_Jessy: Ash, I'll be okay._

_Ash: Just in case..._

"Timmy lights, Bubbles music, Piper release the dancers," I've always wanted my "Release the Crakin'" (*) moment. Clash of the Titans(*)? "Dez keep recording and Lily no complaining! It was this or a tragedy! Please and thank you all!" I smile.

_Ash:*Singing* If all you think of is her,_

_Then, buddy, you need my help!_

_Tamara: She'll just tease and lure,_

_So when that happens and you yelp,_

_Just know,_

_We told you so!_

_Amy: Becky, he isn't what you think,_

_He only loves himself! *Take Becky's water*_

_Becky: Don't take my drink! *Take water back*_

_I'm not a doll on the shelf,_

_That is really cheap!_

_Amy: Just stay with the people you know,_

_The people that won't hurt you!_

_Everyone (Except Jessy and Becky): Not everyone can understand,_

_Not everyone is just like you,_

_We need to get together and band,_

_With the people that are-to you- true,_

_We're all for one!_

_Becky: Why all the stereotype?_

_Amy: I don't know,_

_I guess it's just right._

_Becky: How is this society supposed to grow?_

_Amy: *Shrugs shoulders*_

_Jessy: I know you all may think it's wrong,_

_But I want this to last so long,_

_I could make it work!_

_Ash: Yeah, right,_

_You don't even do homework!_

_To be honest,_

_You aren't that bright!_

_Jessy:*Stops singing* HEY!_

"Bubbles, cut the music, please," I tell her.

_Ash:*Talking now* What?_

_Jessy: I do homework!_

_Ash: *scoff* Yeah, and I'm a nerd!_

_Tamara: What are you guys doing?_

_Ash and Jessy: *Point at each other and yell* He started it!_

_Tamara: Why are you two fighting anyway? It literally stopped everyone!_

_Jessy: Ash is a nerd!_

_Ash: Jess says he does homework!_

_Tamara: *Sigh* Neither of those things are true! You turds!_

_Ash: *Laughs*_

_Jessy: *Glares* Just continue singing!_

"Bubbles, music please," I whispered to Bubbles. The music started again.

_Ash: *Singing* Let's go throw some hoops! *Throws a piece of paper to the trash bin*_

_Amy: *Knocks the paper so it didn't make it in (**Review if you wanted a "Not in MY house"(*) Moment, but you are nonathletic!) *** Now would you want to hang with those poops?  
_

_Becky: *Roll eyes* Now come on,_

_Be nice!_

_They are just people too!_

_Amy: Yeah,_

_Just as cold as ice,_

_And they're with the IQ of poop!_

"Bubbles, music again please," I whispered.

_Becky: *Gross look*_

_Amy: *Looks at Becky* What?_

_Becky: What is with you and feces?_

_Amy: See! That's the kind of brain the team needs! *Nervous laughter*_

_Becky: *Glare*_

_Amy: *Sigh* It's kind of my thing because my parents watched funny movies with that in there a lot! Nothing bad!_

_Becky: *Thinks it over and shrugs shoulders*_

_Amy: Let's move on to the chorus one last time!_

_Everyone: Not everyone can understand,_

_Not everyone is just like you,_

_We need to get together and band,_

_With the people that are-to you- true,_

_We're all for one!_

_Ash: No more singing,_

_Tamara: No more dancing,_

_Amy: Defiantly no failing,_

_Everyone(Except Jessy and Becky):*Crowding Becky and Jessy at different sides of the room* And absolutely no falling in love!_

"Bubbles, music please," I whispered. She cut the music.

_Jessy and Becky: STOP! We aren't going to fall for each other! *Both exit the classroom*_

_Tamara: *Walks up to Amy* Meet me in the library._

_Amy: If it has anything to do with me doing your homework then no._

_Tamara: I guess you don't want Becky to go out with Jessy then go. Or not, either way you have a choice._

"Okay, let's change the setting," I smile. The whole scene changed from the classroom to a library.

_Amy: *Whispers* Tamara? Tamara?_

_Tamara: *Pulls Amy in an empty isle covering her mouth*_

_Amy: *Muffled screams*_

_Tamara: Shh! We are waiting for one more person!_

_Ash: Tamara?_

_Amy: *Groan* You invited him?!_

_Extras: SH!_

_Ash: *Pulled the same way Amy was*_

_Amy: *Turns her back to Ash*_

_Ash:*Groans* You brought her?!_

_Extras: SH!_

_Ash: *Turns his back to Amy*_

_Tamara: *Sighs in frustration* Look, you two are losing your best friends and possible chances at winning! You two need to work this out!_

_Ash: *Looks back at Amy* *Sigh* Fine, I will if she will._

_Amy: *Thinks it over and sighs* Turns around*_

_Ash: *Turns around*_

_Amy: *Sticks hand out while looking down* Only because I don't want Becky to get hurt like every other girl here._

_Ash: Look me in the eyes before I can shake your hand._

_Amy:*Sighs and meets Ash's eyes*_

"Timmy, lights please," I whispered.

_Ash and Amy: *Stare for a little while long*_

_Amy: *Clears throat*_

_Ash: *Looks down and shakes Amy's hand*_

_Tamara: *Squeals*_

"Bubbles, scratched record please," I whispered.

_Tamara: I think we have a team! GOOOOOOOO_

_Extras: SH!_

_Tamara:...OSH! Is that all you guys say?!_

_Extras: Shrug_

"Wrap it in bacon and give it to Dez! That was amazing! We'll work on Becky telling Jessy about her ex next time!" I smiled. "We are done for the day! I'll see you all tomorrow! Lily, we are going to your place."

I walked up to Derek. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled... forced smile.

"Where were you during Mr. Seth's class?" I asked.

"You'll see tomorrow in the morning," He genuinely smiled as he looked behind me and saw Lily laughing at something Bubbles told her.

"You know she had you wrapped around her finger since day one?"

"Yeah."

"You know you had her wrapped around your finger since day one?"

"No, I wish though," Derek looked down.

"Hey, it's okay," I hug him. I heard a crash and I saw props all over the place.

"Bill, are you okay?" I asked.

Bill just glared at the door. I looked over and saw Piper and Jack hugging.

"Hey, don't worry, she's your's and only your's," I assure him. He nodded and started picking up the props.

"Hey, cool cloak by the way," I tell him while helping.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean, it kinda reminds me of pyramids," I smile.

"That's kinda what Piper said," He smiled.

"Aww, my little Bill is growing up!" I tease.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked. I winked and mouthed "Look at Piper".

"She's watching us," He whispered.

"Great," I smiled. "She likes you if she is getting jealous if you are with one of her best friends."

"Thank you," Bill hugged me. I started laughing. Bill got out of the hug and looked at me.

"It's so funny how dumb you are," I quoted him(*). We both started laughing and everyone left. I went to Lily's house. This is going to be interesting!

* * *

**BAM! WHAAT?!**

**Okay, this took me a week to write on paper-no free time in classes- and two days to type-I don't feel comfortable writing in front of my mom- so here is a long chapter!**

**Lily: WHAT HAPPENS?**

**YOU HAVE TO TURN IN NEXT WEEK! I have an idea for a new story... but I don't know if I should write it. It is like Austin and Ally are grown ups and their kids -Lily and John Moon- meet Derek De La Rosa and Pure Dalisay-Derek's cousin. Pure and Lily works for Sonic Boom and that's when everyone meet. It's going to be kind of like how Austin and Ally met. They give advice to their kids about situations that they have been through when they were their age.**

**Please tell me what you think... I don't know what to call it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Dedicated to my sister clone that I love!**

**Her: yay!**

**Me: She rushes me all the time!**

**Her: I do not! I am just impatient! **

**Me: She maybe crazy!**

**Her: HEY! I take that as a compliment!**

**Me: We may have met less than a year ago, but we are best friends!**

**Her: Awwwww, are you trying to make up for missing my birthday party and leaving me for Miami? Not to mention this is a little late...**

**Me: I do not own any of the OCs I told you I don't own in previous chapters!**

**Her: Or Austin and Ally or Victorious.**

**Me: There you did the disclaimer!**

**Her: YOU MISSED IT AND THIS IS LATE!**

**Me: What? Do you want a song?**

**Her: ...**

**Me: FINE! I will write you two songs in this chapter for your OC!**

**Her: Thank you.**

**All OCs: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Her: ... That wasn't a song, right?**

**Me: You'll see...**

**Her: FEATHERS?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**All OC's: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Her: CA-**

**Me: This is on my Tablet!**

**POV: Lily**

I made Pure sit down.

"You know you want to, Pure," I told her. "Just a matter of time until you give in."

"Lily, you know I can't do this!" Pure exclaimed for the thousandth time.

"Pure, you know no one will know if you do it!"

"Lily, I just can't do it!" Pure got up.

"Pure, it's fun! Join the dark side for once!" I temped her.

"Lily, how many times has the good side made a close experience to death?"

"Ummmm..."

"My point exactly!"

"Pure, this is BlockBrother(*)" BlockBrother is this videogame that is online.

"Lily, you know my mom and step-dad don't want me to do this like this!" Oh, no! I unleashed the over dramatic Pure!

"So, your younger, 'mean', step sister I have never met can do anything?" I asked. All Pure ever does is play by the rules! She blew off this boy named Todd when I was dating James. She claims that she's too young to date, but I know it was her mom talking. Luckily, Todd moved away. So, no one questioned her. She is on such a short leash, ugh, it makes me sick because she rejects almost everything fun! The cool thing about her is that her stepdad has connections to the best places and Pure gets to go... And there is no plus one which sucks!

"Yes, but can we just adress the elephant in the room?" Pure asked.

"I guess," I slowly walked back to her bookbag where she has this special friend. "Here you go!" I pull out her stuffted elephant the was missing an eye and one ear. Apparently, her biological father gave it to her before he left for war and died**(I salute to everyone who has a parent in the military! I am also a military brat, but it's my mom in the air force!) **and her stepsister was given a little tiger. I guess her stepfather and her mom were friends before they were married!

"LILY! GIVE IT BACK!" Pure yelled as she chased me around the room. I stopped infront of the bed and tried to catch my breath. Out of no where, Pure tackled me. NEVER underestimate her, she's nerdy, but pretty strong! Pure took her elephant back and started to laugh and I joined. After, that we watched Miami Beach House **(* I am a genius! Also using your story .Awesome! Aka, the friend!)**. We are on the part where Ally is singing Falling for Ya (*) and she is about to fall into Austin's arms (*) Yeah, I know, it's kind of weird that two of our friends have the same name as these characters.

Pure squealed, "This is my favorite part!" Is it a shocker that Pure is a hopless romantic?

"Must you squeal so loud?" I asked.

Pure laughed, but if sounded empty.

"Why can't love be this easy?" Pure asked.

"Because this is reality," I sarcastically answered. Pure took the remote and turned off the TV. "Why you touching my TV?!" I asked. Pure got up.

"I am serious! Why can't you just fall into the right destiny? And the right guy?" She asked.

"Because that is fake, Pure. In the real world, you have to be your own superhero," I answered.

"Why can't guys just tell us if they like us?" She asked. "I mean, it's harder to tell someone you aren't interested than telling them you like them."

"Tell me about it," I laughed as she sat down next to me again. I thought about what Pure said... Why can't...

I squealed, "YOU LIKE JOHN!"

Pure laughed, "You just now realized that."

"Well, no, I knew its just... You always friend zone him..." Nice job Lily!

"He friend zoned me first!" Pure groaned as she fell back in bed. "And now Piper thinks that I am stealing Bill!" Well, Piper and Bill are- Wait, jealous?!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know how Piper and Jack used to date. Well, Bill was getting mad because of them so when I saw him at his most vulnerable moment, I stepped in and showed that Piper cares."

"PURE! You were out of line, sick, twisted, and -" Pure looked down in shame. "A complete devil!" I grinned.

"Thank you, but you know Bill and I would never happen!" Pure giggled.

"Yeah, that would be wrong! Like James and I getting back together," I laughed. I just realized what I said. I looked at Pure and saw her laying down wide eyed. Showing no emotion.

"Pure?"

"Hold on," Pure told me. "I am trying to keep my fangirling to an extreme minimum." Pure sighed as she sat up. She turned to me with no emotion. A huge smile showed up on her face and she squealed and jumped around.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Pure kept on singing.

"Hey! Austin and Dez will hear you!" I yelled at her.

"Speaking of," Pure tipie-toed to the door and opened it yelling, "Gotcha!"

Austin and Dez screamed.

"Wow Pure, how did you-"

"It takes a close clone to find the terrible drones," Pure put her hands on her hips.

"Drones?" I asked.

"You know, boys are not human... So drones fits perfectly! Clones before drones!" Pure smiled.

"Hey!" The boys exclaimed.

Pure and I laughed.

"Pure, your mom is here!" My aunt- Mimi- called.

"I'll see you all tomorrow for Lily's surprise!" Pure winked as she ran downstairs and out the.

**The Next day!**

I was walking in with Austin when I noticed a lot of people surrounding my locker. Georgia and Raziel came up to me.

"Who did that to your locker?" Georgia asked, as if I knew.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't see it?" Raziel asked.

I shook my head and the girls just giggled. I don't know if that is a good thing! I ran in the sea of people and looked at my locker. There was a blue heart painted on different colors of construction paper. It didn't mess up my own art work, but inside the heart- on a white piece of construction paper- there was a note and a white rose. I wonder who did this, because it's just so cute! Also, a little too fluffy for me... Pure came over and squealed.

"Ahhh! Pure! Why so loud?!" I yelled.

"Lily, you have a not-so-secret admirer!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

Pure did her _"You've got to be kidding me" _face. I gave her my _"I have no idea what you are talking about" _face. Then she did her _"Think or I'm gonna smack you" _look. I started thinking about it...

"James did this?" I asked.

Pure looks like she is going to get mad...

Pure took in a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Lily, I will gently say this," Pure smacked me in the back of my head.

Holding the back of my head, I yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Th-Th-Think L-L-Lily!" Pure attempted to yell, but ended up stuttering. "WHO WOULD GO ABOVE AND BEYOND FOR YOU?! THIS COULD'VE TAKEN A WHOLE NIGHT AND A WHOLE CLASS PERIOD! LILY, IF YOU SAY JAMES I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!" Pure barks. Everyone surrounding us ran away in fear.

"Thank you for getting that crowd away," I thanked her.

"Well, my locker is next to your's so... You know..." Pure drifted off. "Anyway, open the card! Open the card!"

I opened it- with Pure over my shoulder- and it read;

_You and me forever, even if we aren't a couple. -Derek_

"Awww, that is so cute," Pore cooed.

"Yeah," I smiled at the ground.

"Did you make your decision?"

"Yeah, I don't want James, I want Derek," I smiled.

"So, you're staying?" Pure looked hopeful.

"I don't know, I mean it's a great school," I explained.

"Remember when Talia left? She kept on complaining how miserable she is and how terrible the school was?" You see, Talia is one of our old friends, but she left for the same British School as James, Jack, and Darrien. She doesn't know them and she is all alone in that school. She keeps on complaining a bout the school.

"Pure, I know people there though! I can't just miss this oppertunity! Besides, we are Juniors! Only one year there."

"What about Derek? He'll be heart broken! John told me that you were Derek's first love!" Pure exclaimed. "He did all of this for you and you're just going to leave him?"

"PURE IT'S MY LIFE! I CAN MAKE ANY DESICION I WANT!" I screamed in frustration. I realized what I did and covered my mouth. Pure started to tear up.

"O-Okay, i-if th-that's h-how i-it i-is. I guess I should give you unbiased advice first. You should go to be with a better education, but you'll miss out on your friends. Heres my biased comment," Pure looked at me mad now. Great, I didn't see a single emotion on her, but now she shows emotion and it's anger. "You little-" The bell cut her off, but judging by her mouthing, she's really mad. "And also you-" The marching band did the same thing and once again, didn't want to hear her lecture! After she was done, she ran away. I shut my locker hard and followed her. I turned the corner and saw her and Bill.

"Aw, come on Pure! Just this once!" Bill begged.

"No! I shouldn't poke the bear!" Pure exclaimed.

"Pure, I'll tell Lily and John about you and Derek," Bill sang. What?

"Y-You are b-bluffing!" Pure stuttered.

"Maybe, but I also know about you and Kira," Bill added.

"Y-You don't kn-kn-know!" Pure exclaimed.

"Yes, I do... More than you think..."

"What do you know?" Pure asked.

"Kira is your stepsister and Jimmy Star is your stepfather," Bill said. "Oh, and it wasn't your mom who picked you up... It was Derek."

What...

**BAM! Suspense! Lucky you all are! I am not stopping!**

I was about to barge in their conversation, but Pure started to speak.

"Bill, you cannot tell anyone else! I do not want them to hate me because I am stepsisters with the worst pop in the school! And Derek and I are just friends! We had to work on his present for Lily! I've always had feelings for John and only John!"

"That's beautiful," Bill sniffled. "But I just need you to make Piper really jealous by giving me a kiss!" Okay, now that is just sick!

Pure scoffed, "Piper will know you are just using me. She is friends with guys. She has an idea of how you think."

"Just, please. I am asking as your friend, not the con artist."

Pure sighed. "Fine, but it isn't going to be a real kiss."

Bill fake cried, "You learn so well."

"Let's get one thing straight," Pure continued in a low, dangerous-for her personality atleast- voice.

"You tell John and everyone that is fake," She told Bill. Bill nodded his head. "Good." Pure walked away. I ran to catch up to her.

"Pure!" I yelled. Pure turned around and acted like she didn't care that I was coming up to her.

"I thought you didn't want me to give you advice on _your _life," Pure frowned. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Shut your face and hug me my clone," I told her smiling. Pure hugged me crying.

"I-I am s-so s-sorry!" Pure cried.

"Same here," I told her.

"Lily, you could tell me your decision tonight. We don't have rehearsal!" Pure exclaimed.

"I thought you wouldn't give us break until _after _the play was over!"

"Well, I guess people can change decisions!"

"Not stubborn you!" I pointed out.

"Well, I did! Now let's get to class!"

"Wait, I know about Kira being your stepsister," I told her. Pure stopped and had fear in her eyes.

Before she could run, I grabbed her wrist. Pure broke down and cried on the ground. I dragged her in the janitorial closet and smacked her in the face a few times.

"P-P-P-Please d-d-d-don't h-h-h-h-hate me! I-I-I a-a-am s-s-sorry! I-I-I a-a-am nothing l-l-l-like h-her!" Pure screamed crying.

"Pure, I know! I don't hate you! Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because," Pure sniffled. "You don't like her and every friend I had either ditched me for her or ditched me because of her."

"Pure, I would never do that to you. None of your other friends either," I smiled at Pure who was curled up in a ball.

"Sorry, Pure is in a world with her daddy," Pure cried.

"Pure," I sang. Pure looked up. "You are not going to loose friends this time."

"Please tell me you promise you won't tell anyone else," Pure stood up with red eyes.

"I promise," I sighed.

"Thank you," Pure hugged me.

**POV: John**

**After School**

I walked into the black box. I was helping with Lily's surprise earlier, but I went home to get ready. I am now dressed in a button up black and white plaid shirt with black jeans.

"Okay, so Pure just texted me," Ally announced.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She basically got Lily in a dress and they are coming," Ally continued. She is in a red dress that is kind of cute. Apparently, Austin thought so also because he sends glares at anyone who looks at her for more than 30 seconds.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Derek.

"What if she doesn't like it? I should've just let Pure write it by herself," Derek complained. My blood boiled, but then I remembered that she was just helping.

"It's going to blow her socks off," I laughed. Derek joined. I just noticed he was wearing a black button up shirt and black pants. With a hat... Nice...

"Yeah, you're right," Derek smiled.

"You are crazy for her," I whispered.

"What? You aren't crazy for Pure?" He countered.

"Touché, mi amigo," I winked.

"Here she comes! Shut your faces and hide your fat bodies!" Bubbles yelled. Rude much?

We all hid and waited for Lily to walk in.

"I don't get why we have to be here if there isn't rehearsal tonight," Lily complained.

"I told you, I needed to show you something!" Pure insisted.

"Whatever it is can you make fast?! We need to talk," Lily rushed.

"Gesh, I don't know why you are so ... Uptight right now. I'm the uptight one!" You got that right Pure!

"Just hurry up!" Lily exclaimed. Pure unlocked the door and walked in. She was wearing heels, you could just hear it.

"Oh, hear we go," Pure smiled.

"What is that button for?" Lily asked.

"You know how we never celebrated your birthday?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Pure pressed the button and everyone got up.

"HAPPY BLATED BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed, but the special effects were late. By late I mean not going off. Lily was wearing a black dress that fit her perfectly... With a hat... Ha, Derek is matching with her. I looked at him and his jaw was at the floor.

I laughed with everyone else and he snapped back to reality. Both of them were blushing. I walked up to Pure. I stopped in my track when I saw her. She was wearing a dress with a white top and a checkerboard colored bottom. It was beautiful on her. Pure smiled that beautiful smile, but it wasn't to me... It was to Bill.

"Hey Bill," Pure greeted him as she leaned back onto a table.

"So, Pure," Bill said a little too loud. "I was wondering, would you like to maybe practice kissing me?" WHAT?!

"Bill, I don't know," Pure did her awkward, but beautiful, blushing face. I felt shivers and anger. I looked at Piper and saw her feeling the same thing as me, but probably worse.

"Oh, come on Pure! You owe me!" Bill exclaimed. Pure just shrugged her shoulders. They leaned into each other. No, no, NO!

**BAM! NOT the end!**

The special effects came off at that moment and Pure fell back. I ran to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ow... Yeah, thank you," She smiled at me. We strared at each other for a while. Bill made his presence known and Pure backed up. I didn't notice how close we were until I started to long for her.

"I didn't know you two had a thing going on," Piper spoke up.

"Well-"

"WE DO!" Bill interrupted Pure.

"PROVE IT!" Piper yelled.

"FINE!" Bill yelled.

"Fine!"

"GOOD!"

"GREAT!"(*)

Bill took Piper in his arms, dipped her, and they started to make out. It's time for me to make my move!

"Pure?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she faced me.

"I need to tell you something," I took her hand and pulled her closer to me. Pure took a huge step back and looked at me.

"What is it?" Pure asked. My mouth started to get dry and I started to get thoughts of backing out. What if she doesn't even like me? I love her and I can't seem to tell her that! Three words!

"Uh... You... Ummmm... Me... Eat?" I asked.

Pure laughed, "Sure," Pure smiled as she started to walk to the food table. I started to hit my head with my hands. I saw Pure turn around and I looked back at her. Acting as if I didn't do anything.

"Are you coming?" Pure asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Pure rolled her eyes and ran to me. She took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I felt fireworks.

"I ... Umm... Thought you... Umm... Eat?"

Pure shook her head, "Your best friend's about to serenade to my clone. You want to just eat instead of witnessing it?" YES!

I shook my head.

"Then dance with me John!" Pure yelled. Panicking, I started to dance all crazy like. Pure giggled as she shook her head and walked away. Did I scare her off? Did she leave me so she wouldn't be embarrassed by me? Did- She came back with out shoes.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

Pure laughed. "Do you know how hard it is to dance like you with shoes like that?"

I chuckled. Pure started to dance all crazy and I followed her. The fast pace music suddenly stopped and Derek took the stage. Pure and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, I am Derek and Lily I just want you to know that whatever your choice is... Ummm..." Pure looked at me worried.

"Derek wants you to know that if he never says this then he will always regret it!" I yelled.

Derek nodded and Pure grinned at me. The music started and I danced crazy. Pure giggled and took my arms and wrapped them around her body. I blushed and started to sway with her.

**How could one girl make me,**

**Feel like spaghetti, **

**Not sturdy,**

**Very crazy,**

**All over the place,**

**How could one girl,**

**Take my heart,**

**Make me love,**

**Only you,**

**How could one girl,**

**Make me want to take the rain away,**

**Just to make a smile lay,**

**Right there on her,**

**Her face forever,**

**How could she change me?**

**How could I like it?**

**How could I love her,**

**Even if she doesn't want to be my lover?**

**How could I get shot down so many times,**

**I'm being made fun of by mimes,**

**Mocking my broken heart,**

**That could only be mended by my intimate other part,**

**How could she change me?**

**How could I like it?**

**How could I love her,**

**Even if she doesn't want to be my lover?**

**Only I know the answer,**

**And it's because of her,**

**How could her personality,**

**Be the perfect mix,**

**Of imperfectness?**

**How could her beauty,**

**Be the only one meant for me?**

**How could I,**

**Spend all this time,**

**Over a girl who shoots me down,**

**So hard I could drown,**

**But I shake it off,**

**With a cough,**

**I tell the truth,**

**{Rapping}**

**Baby, I love you,**

**I will start and won't stop fighting,**

**Because I am done with the hiding,**

**Baby, you're my everything,**

**Please don't let that British Brat take you away from me,**

**I'm sorry,**

**But baby,**

**You make me spin,**

**Yeah,**

**You pull me right in with your beauty,**

**That's why I think our love is meant to be,**

**Like Maroon 5(*),**

**This Love (*) will put me in out of my Misery (*),**

**And you are that somebody,**

**That I need to love (*),**

**Please don't leave me at the Payphone (*),**

**Just give me one more night (*),**

**And I promise she will be loved (*),**

**(back to singing)**

**How could you change me? (Yeah, how could you change me)**

**How could I like it? (Who doesn't love a challenge?)**

**How could I love her,**

**Even if she doesn't want to be my lover? **

**How come is the only thing that comes to mind,**

**How come, ooohh...**

**How come, yeah...**

**How come ... She won't tell me she loves me,**

**Ooohhhh...**

Pure got out of my grasp and went on stage to start singing.

_It's your day,_

_Just go cray-cray,_

_Not a care in the world,_

_Atleast not on your day!_

_Yeah,_

_One day you're here,_

_The next you're driving on high gear,_

_Living your life,_

_With all your might,_

_Making your mark on the world,_

_Free like a bird,_

_Hey,_

_It's your day,_

_Just go cray-cray,_

_Not a care in the world,_

_Atleast not on your day!_

_When you're one more year close,_

_To your own freedom,_

_Yeah, your day,_

_Don't let anyone stand in your way,_

_Just tell them you can't stay,_

_And if that doesn't work,_

_Just don't torque_

_Even if it's your day!_

_Yeah!_

_It's your day,_

_Just go cray-cray,_

_Not a care in the world,_

_Atleast not on your day!_

_When you're one more year closer,_

_To your own freedom,_

_Ooooh,_

_Just remember me,_

_Even when we aren't crazy teens,_

_Old and wrinkly,_

_No matter where you'll be,_

_We're clones forever,_

_It's your day,_

_Just go cray-cray,_

_Not a care in the world,_

_Atleast not on your day,_

_All I wanted to say,_

_Was that you and me together,_

_Even after the last day,_

_Happy (blated) Birthday!_

**That is my chapter! Sorry, my tablet is about to die! Okay! Happy blated Birthday Awesome! It is really awkward writing a song in a guy's POV! Next chapter you get to see Lily's reaction and her choice! Tune in next week! Please! I NEED YOU ALL! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... so let me get this off my check list...**

**Lily: Awesome liked her present...**

**Derek: Nerdy doesn't own the Oc's she doesn't own... look back at previous chapters to see who I am talking about...**

**Piper: Nerdy can't... I can't do it!**

**Yes you can, Piper. Be strong!**

**Piper: *Sigh* Nerdy can't PM during the school year anymore *cries* She's okay, but it was that or no more fanfic! Her mom doesn't want her to chat...**

**Audience: YAY!**

**HEY! I DON'T KNOW YOU ALL!**

**Audience: TOO BAD!**

**Rude... Okay... so, this is taking forever to update because I don't write when I have guests over and family... it just feels awkward, you know? Also I have 4 polls! Please VOTE! Also, I am working on the new chapter! And I have more... Let's focus on now!**

**Bill:Now we are at Lily's reaction and we get to see some of the past, like why Pure can't preform in a play anymore.**

**I do not own A&A**

**Everyone else:Please enjoy!**

* * *

**POV: John **

Pure jumped off stage and hugged Lily.

"Hey, do you think she liked it?" Derek asked. I looked at Pure and Lily.

"Yeah. You should go talk to her!" I suggested.

"Really? Dez told me not to," Derek scratched his neck.

I scoffed, "Is that what he _really _said?"

"Well, it was more like '_wa wa waa wa wa(*) _don't _wa wa waa wa wa(*) _go talk to her _wa wa waa wa wa(*) _after'. There was music, I couldn't hear him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ignore the _Love Whisperer(*) _okay? Look, Bill and Piper got together!"

"Yeah, before Bill and Pure could kiss," Derek smirked as he saw me tense up and felt my blood boil. I heard Dez, Bill, Colleen, Derek, Piper, and both Dani/Danny's laugh.

I shook it off and sighed, "Let's focus on Lily and you and Piper and Bill."

"What were you all laughing at?" Ally asked, Austin behind her.

"John was totes jelly of Bill and P-" Colleen yelled, I nudged her in the ribs.

"Bill and who?" Lily asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, who is John jelly of?" Ally asked in an amused tone as she was pointing to Pure. Luckily her back was facing Pure so she couldn't see it.

"I am 'jelly'," I put air quotes around "jelly". "That I am getting billing per customers," I face palmed myself at my lame- and confusing excuse. In the words of Pure and Bubbles; _face palm to the face! (I OWN THIS!) _

"This is free," Pure stated confused.

"Wrong party," I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Lily, can you share your thoughts about this?" Pure asked.

"Umm... thank you for this. Even though it's a little late," Lily looked at Pure who had an innocent face on.

"Let's eat Dez's cake!" Pure yelled. "Please note that Dez only won this cake off because everyone finished mine before the party!"

"It's not my fault you made it chocolate!" Dez yelled.

"YES IT IS! YOU ATE IT!" We all yelled. Lily laughed as she shook her head and walked over to Derek and me.

"Can we talk?" She asked Derek.

"Umm... uhhh..." Derek timidly stammered.

I shook my head and pushed him to Lily. They walked towards the empty side of the black box(*). I saw Pure watching them with a knowing grin. She looked at me looking at her. I nodded my head.

* * *

**POV: Derek **

Aw man, I don't feel too good. My palms are sweaty, my stomach is queasy, and I think the room is spinning.

"Hey," Lily smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back. What if's ran through my mind like a slow and painful death... maybe a marathon! A LOOOOOOONG marathon. Like a mile! What if she is going to leave? What if she didn't like the song? What if she was really an alien?(*) I've loved an alien **(THAT'S WHAT AUSTIN SHOULD'VE SAID!)**

"Derek! I'm not an alien," Lily giggled.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's all I heard," Lily did her and Pure's "blush" face. Lily is adorable while Pure's is ridiculous!

"So, did you make up your mind?" I asked.

"I like the song," She told me. That's not what I asked. But I accept it!

"I love you," I mumbled.

"What?" Lily asked. AGH! I forgot she has good hearing!

"I said 'I love...'" I need to think of something to say... or just tell the truth... what would... let's see, who doesn't cower out of situations like this?

_Austin? _Nah, he's probably friend zoned.

_John? _Nope, he _is _friend zoned and too chicken to do anything about it!

_Danny? _Well... he is everything I'm not right now; calm, cool, and collected. Not sweaty, stuttery, and thinking of what would somebody else do!

_Timmy? _He already has his girl also... I just think he has this brainy charm that I can't pull off.

_Link? _Raziel and him are too shy! I think Pure will do something to help with that...

_James? _Why is _HE _even on my list?!

_Jack? _He's a skater boy... so, NO!

_Darrien? _No... just... no...

_Dez? _Did I really say _Dez _can handle this?

Okay... that leaves me with my favorite male author. Mr. Rick Riordan(*)! I wonder what he'd say...

_Just be yourself! Just look at Percy(*) and Annebeth(*)... you know... before they were separated..._

Okay, that is off the table... another favorite male author... Mr. James Patterson(*)! I wonder what he'd say...

_Just be yourself! Fang(*) was and so was Whit(*)! That's why Whit got, not only 1, but 2 girls! Of corse one died... YOU GET THE POINT!_

WHAT IS WITH THESE AUTHORS AND MAKING IT FROM THE GIRL'S POINT OF VIEW?!

_IT WORKS BOTH WAYS BUDDY!~ James Patterson_

_Yeah! ~ Rick Riordan _

Fine! I'll try to be myself!

"Lily, I just said that I love you, but I'm too chicken to admit it to you," I sighed.

"No you aren't," Lily told me.

"I'm not?" I asked.

Lily giggled, "No. You just told me. That's something a lot of guys won't do. I mean, look at John!" She took a step closer. "Not even James did that for me." Psh, CHICKEN! Take that you Brit Brat! Ha ha ha! THE BRITISH HAS FALLEN!

_You really think you deserve to talk? MY SON COULD'VE DONE THIS! ~Rick Riordan_

_Yeah, you were doubting yourself, my friend. ~ James Patterson_

_THAT WAS BLODDY RUDE! ~ J.K. Rowling(*) _

Sorry... wait, how did you get in my mind?

Lily snapped her fingers at me and I jumped.

_Smooth ~R.R_

_I know right? ~J.P_

_Wow, you have the nerve to say the "British has fallen"? ~J.K.R _

"DO YOU GUYS MIND?" I accidentally yelled.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I am messing everything up," I sighed as I shook my head.

"Just be yourself," Lily smiled.

"That is the best advice I've heard," I smiled back.

_WELL!~ R.R & J.P _

"So," I took a step closer to Lily so we could just lean in to kiss. "Are you going to stay?"

Lily nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned in, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chest, stopping me. I opened my eyes and saw Lily staring at me confused.

"Who said that means you get a kiss?" She asked. I leaned back.

"Sorry," I put my head down in shame.

"BOO!" Everyone booed us. When did-

"You have to work for me," Lily winked as she walked past the crowd.

"Nothing to see here," Pure shooed everyone. I saw everybody giving her money.

"You totally cheated!" Georgia exclaimed.

Pure put her hands up in defense, "Hey! It's not my fault I think like Lily!"

"I can't believe you," I told Pure. She's like my own little sister... eventhough she's older by a month.

Pure put on an innocent face, "I didn't do anything. Besides- you know- making guesses on what the future has in store while taking money from brainless people."

I laughed, "How much did you get?"

"$150 times two ($300) plus two boys that have to do some special dances everytime I yell them!"(*)

"Like what?" I asked.

"Watch," Pure walked to the DJ table and put on a song. A salsa song? Pure turned around and smirked while Dez and Timmy were walking on the dance floor with their heads down in shame. They looked at Pure with puppy dog faces, but Pure shook her head. "SALSA TIME!" Those two started to dance together awkwardly. Do they know salsa dancing could be solo?

"Oh my gosh Timmy! I told you to bring your wallet!" Bubbles screamed. Pure whispered something to Piper. Piper took her camera and went up to them.

"Yearbook a-tunity(*)!" Piper sang as she took the picture. Everybody laughed.

"Remember, this is for 5 weeks!" Pure yelled. Everyone laughed harder. The boys groaned.

"Suck it up! You made the bet, you pre-turds!(*)" Bubbles yelled.

"I know you want me!" Timmy yelled. Bubbles scoffed and went to get some punch. They'll never live this down!

* * *

**POV: Pure Next School Day **

"Okay, so we have a few things to catch up on. Now, I guess we start with Amy and Ash spying on Jesse and Becky. Jesse and Becky being in the library _way _in the back. Good thing this is the comedey bit! Questions?" I announced. "Yes, Austin?"

"Okay, so why are you all the way in the back?" Austin asked. Yep, I am sitting all the way in the back because the top is too high for me and I can't sit all the way in the front. Don't ask.

"Pure, can you just sit up here like usual? Please?" Bubbles asked.

"No, I'm okay here," I tell her.

"Pure! Come on!" Bill yelled.

"Looks like it's that time of the month again," Kira joked.

"KIRA!" I barked. I stopped and sighed. "Anyday but today, Kira. You know exactly why," I told her.

"Rude," Kira muttered.

"Did you say something?" I asked extremely loud.

"I called you the 'fish that didn't belong'!" Kira yelled. How did she... no...

"You eavesdropping sicko!" I cried as I ran out of the black box. I guess it's just my journal and me... I forgot my journal. I walked back in.

"Why is Pure gloomy today?" Austin asked.

"Today is... sensitive for her..." Lily explained.

"Why?" Austin asked. Ally opened her mouth.

"WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled.

"Pure, how can you live if you don't forgive yourself and move on?" Lily asked. I shrugged my shoulders and started to scratch my arm. Not this again! I took my notebook and ran out.

* * *

**POV: Ally **

"Is Pure okay?" Austin asked.

I shook my head. "Today's the anniversary when Pure stopped going on stage."

"Can someone tell me why?" Austin asked.

"Okay," I answered as everyone turned to the upper right side of the black box while Austin looked on the left. Lily turned his head so he was looking in the same direction as everyone else.

_Flashback Last year- Day of Play POV: Ally _

_Pure was pacing around. She was playing the lead after **YEARS **of waiting. I play her best friend, Lily was her sister, and Bubbles was one of the antagonists that turns good. We were the only ones in the dressing room and Pure is hyperventilating._

_"W-W-What i-i-if I-I m-mess u-up?" Pure asked for the millionth time._

_"Pure Dalisay can do this!" I told her. "You deserve this more than anyone! You've been here and neglected for the last time! It's time for you to go up there and shine. Just don't look down(*)" Those are some great lyrics._

_"No she can't! P-P-Pure D-D-Dalisay is a-a-a sh-sh-shy girl that c-c-can't do **ANYTHING** right!" Pure yelled._

_"Then imagine you aren't Pure! You are Ivy Johnson!: Bubbles advised._

_"Y-You're r-r-right," Pure gulped._

_"Of corse I am! I'm Bubbles," She gloated as she flipped her hair._

_Pure grabbed me and we went outside._

_"P-Please don't tell anyone else this," Pure begged._

_"What about-"_

_"They know this," Pure told me. "I get eczema sometimes when I get nervous. So when I was little, kids used to chant 'Pure! Pure! Needs a cure! She keeps getting uglier'! And I just... I don't think I can do this!"_

_Sudden stop _

"Why did you stop?" Austin asked.

"We need to rehearse! After, I'll finish it," I told him.

"Boo!" He immaturely booed me.

"Ally's right Austin," Lily told him.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Even if she can be a stick in the mud," Bill added.

"Exactly," I agreed. Wait a minute... "HEY!"

"Let's just start rehearsal without Pure!" Kira announced.

Regretfully, we all did rehearsal, without Pure.

* * *

**I hope you are all excited I wrote today! Okay, I'm starting a new story, but chances are most of you won't know what it is...**

**Bubbles: Telegram from the real me!**

**OH YEAH! Bubbles wanted me to write a chapter all about her... I'll try to do that later!**

**Bubbles(Real one): WTF Timmy is a bad name! EWWWW cooties! I'm not 3!**

**Okay, bye! Hope I can update soon!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey... I think I need to tell you all (the few that still read my stories) that it will take me a while to upload... I promise as soon as I have a break without school or family I will upload everything, but just know I have A LOT of chapters! I just need to type them all out and upload them... :( I am a slow typer now. This is my last year of middle school and from here on... thanks to all the confidence from all of you... I am going to make every moment last! No more living in the shadows (unless completely necessary) because I don't want to be bitter and old! Thanks for the confidence, I will type ALL of the chapters I have in my notebook... trust me you will NOT want to miss/ forget me after you see how many there are...**

**WARNING... I have two FFs that will NOT be A&A*... one is SWAT Kats*(VERY nerdy... but I love it!) and the other one will be Liv and Maddie* (my version... different names for all of the same characters!)**

**I hope you all understand, because if you all hate on me... I'll just... my life will just go back to being in the dark...**

**I love you all,**

**Nerdychick316**

**Look out for my new chapters soon ;P A lot of romance and comedey and little kids... and... unicorns?**


End file.
